The Prize
by animexchick
Summary: Based on the season 3 episode 9 of the same name: When death strikes the Louvre, Treville takes controversial steps to protect the Dauphin from the unholy alliance of Grimaud, Gaston and the Duke of Lorraine. This is my take on the episode as requested by pmilly. Hope you like it :) Please read and review! x
1. The King Is Dead

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **As a little Christmas gift to you all I'm uploading the first chapter of my newest story :)**

 **This isn't going to be anywhere near as long as my last few stories as it is based on a specific episode (season 3 episode 9)**

 **I want to give a BIG shout out to pmilly who specifically requested this story! I really hope you like how this story progresses and that you like my take of the episode.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The King Is Dead  
**

D'Artagnan sighed as he exited the palace doors; he had been summoned by Treville for protection duty for the King only to then learn that his charge wasn't where he had been expecting the man to be.

It had taken several long minutes for the younger musketeer to find someone who could tell him where the monarch and his former Captain were but before too long he could make out the tell tale clang of blades that spoke to a spar.

Quickening his pace to ensure he wasn't too late D'Artagnan turned the corner, a smirk curling his lips as he saw the faint grimace on the minister's face as the senior man focused on pulling his hits as much as possible without making it too obvious to his opponent that he was doing so. The smirk quickly turned to a frown when he noticed the faint gleam of sweat he could see on the King's skin.

Treville noticed his approach and paused briefly to nod a greeting to the younger man before turning his attention back to the King and their spar.

Once he knew Treville was aware of his presence the Gascon settled himself against a pillar. Outwardly the young musketeer was the epitome of relaxed casualness, though anyone paying close attention would be able to see the slight tenseness in the man's frame and they would be able to notice the way the Gascon's eyes were constantly moving to see out any potential threat to his monarch and minister.

* * *

"Come on, Treville," goaded Louis with a joyous smile as the young King all but danced out of the way of the minister's latest strike, too busy enjoying the adrenaline of the spar to notice the fact that his old friend and teacher had pulled his skill back and was taking it significantly easier on him than he would any other opponent.

"Now, you can do better than that," grinned the King as he met Treville's blade with his own.

Unable to help himself D'Artagnan found himself chuckling under his breath at the frustrated look that flashed across Treville's face at the King's mocking comments, though he didn't quiet quickly when the former Captain sent a small glare his way, informing the Gascon that he had heard the boy's reaction to the King's words.

Treville's attention was pulled away from his silent scolding of the musketeer when he noticed the King was panting and grunting a lot more that usual.

"Rest now sir," he ordered gently, lowering his blade mere moments before it was due to connect, the concern in his voice clear for all to hear.

Unfortunately for Treville, the monarch seemed to take offence to the concern and so, was quick to dismiss it with a smug grin.

"Nonsense! I'm fighting fit today," he smirked, the smirk only growing as he turned his head towards D'Artagnan." Come on, I'll take you both on."

Treville fought the urge to sigh and simply shook his head, "Majesty, You've worn me out," he said as he lowered he blade and replaced it back into it's sheathe.

Sighing dramatically Louis span on his heels, turning towards D'Artagnan who straightened once he noticed the King's eyes were now on him.

"Some proper opposition then, D'Artagnan!"

The younger musketeer fought to contain his eyebrow raise at the King's enthusiasm.

Knowing the monarch was too ill to be fighting D'Artagnan shook his head, "I would love to Your Majesty, but I have sustained a wound on my sword hand… I should probably…"

Before D'Artagnan could say anything more the royal was huffing with an almost childlike pout that made the musketeer want to smile, despite the words that followed.

"And these are my defenders," huffed Louis as he gestured dramatically to the two musketeers.

The younger of the two looked ready to retort when Louis turned back to him, a gleam in his eye that instantly caught the younger man's attention.

"You know," smirked Louis as he twirled his blade around in an almost worrying fashion. "Treville used to teach me how to fight when I was a lad… It seems like I've surpassed him."

Neither Treville nor D'Artagnan could help the smirks that graced their lips as their monarch turned away from them.

Unable to help himself Treville paused as he went to follow the King to lean over to his soldier and whisper, "He forgot everything I taught him."

The two shared a quiet chuckled before Treville sent the royal a fond almost fatherly smile, "But I will say this… He never lacked courage."

Treville was about to say something else when the sound of harsh coughing caught the attention of both D'Artagnan and himself.

"Your Majesty?" called the Captain, worry evident in his voice as he took a few steps towards the now violently coughing monarch.

"Majesty?" called D'Artagnan, his voice echoing the worry in his Captain's only for the panic in both of their eyes to reach new highs when the young royal collapsed.

Snapping to attention the two musketeers raced to their fallen monarch's side, practically skidding as the dropped to their knees by his prone form.

"GUARDS!" screamed D'Artagnan as he pulled the King's head into his lap, his fingers immediately seeking out any signs of a pulse.

"Louis!" cried Queen Anne, panic and grief filling both her voice and face she all but pushed the musketeer aside to be beside her husband

"Louis?" she tried again, tears filling her eyes as she was forced to accept the inevitable after several long moments of no response, their monarch… her husband was gone.

Looking up to D'Artagnan, Treville masked any trace of emotion from his face.

"Find Athos."

Without saying a word D'Artagnan nodded solemnly and all but jumped to his feet as he dashed passed the guards in search of his mentor and friend of several long years.

* * *

Athos looked up from where he had been sharpening his sword when he heard the all too familiar footsteps of his youngest brother. The pace of the footfalls instantly had the senior musketeer on edge and the feeling only grew as he noticed the look on the younger man's face.

"What's happened?" he asked quietly, his eyes scanning the boy for any sign of injury or illness. Finding nothing he waited for the younger man to catch his breath and tell him what was going on.

"The… King," panted D'Artagnan, ensuring his voice was kept low enough so only Athos would be able to hear him, knowing full well the news would throw the whole city into chaos once it became commonly known.

Athos's eyes widened before he nodded, understanding now the urgency he had seen in D'Artagnan's eyes.

Without another word spoken between them the two men rushed to where they knew Treville would be.

* * *

"Sir," cried Treville as he rushed into the young prince, now King's room.

"Forgive me," he panted as he hastily threw a cloak over the young child's shoulders before leading his out of the room.

"Treville," called Athos softly as approached the now grimacing man.

"It's happened," stated Athos, his eyes flickering briefly to the young child by his former Captain's side.

"God rest his soul."

Athos could tell something else was bothering his Captain and that thought only grew as the man pulled him into a more secluded corner.

"Treville?"

"Take the King," whispered Treville, his eyes scanning the room for any potential eavesdroppers. "Hide him somewhere in the city until I tell you it is safe to return."

Athos sighed, his mind immediately working through several plans and problems.

"Paris is surround by our enemies. Involve only those you trust," instructed Treville, pausing briefly as his eyes hardened, surprising Athos with his next words, "Not Aramis."

The swordsman blinked, honestly stunned by what Treville had just suggested. "You don't trust Aramis?"

With a sigh Treville shook his head, "Not with this. No. Its safer if he doesn't know."

For a moment Treville was convinced Athos would defend the marksman, especially given the tight brotherhood between the two, so he was eternally grateful that the swordsman seemed to understand where he had been coming from as the man nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"You're right," sighed Athos, hating that he was having to keep this from his brother.

Plastering a slightly softer look onto his face Athos knelt down in front of the young boy, who was watching with wide, slightly fearful eyes.

"I'm going to make you an honorary musketeer," informed Athos, smiling more genuinely when he noticed the way the child's eyes lit up at the thought of being a musketeer.

"It means you're going have to be brave, clever and strong," added the swordsman, once again smiling genuinely when the boy nodded firmly, standing slightly straighter as he tried to mimic the musketeer.

* * *

Moving as quickly and covertly as they could the group, consisting of Athos, D'Artagnan, Treville and the child King soon found themselves outside in a secluded side of the palace.

Nodding towards his former Captain Athos mounted his horse, ensuring he was completely settled in the saddle before reaching over to take the child King from Treville's arms.

"I hear you're a born horseman," remarked Athos, as he consciously thought to keep his voice soft. "Hold on tight, you'll like this."

* * *

As he watched his friend ride off D'Artagnan couldn't stop himself from voicing his worries. "Will this work?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off of the path his brother had just travelled down.

Treville sighed, mentally preparing himself for what was going happen next.

"Civil war is coming to Paris and that child is the prize."


	2. Widow

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **God this is harder to write than I thought it would be. I am trying hard to put my own spin on the episode without simply copying the episode but it wont be until things really start heating up that I'll begin to deviate slightly and don't worry it wont be completely different, it'll just have my own additions to it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're excited, I'm really hoping I can do it justice. I'm really looking forward to when the episode heats up but we've got a little bit before that yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you're liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad to be back too :) Hope you like what I have planned for this. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I missed you too! I'm glad you seem excited for this and I hope I can do it justice. Enjoy the new chapter! x

lluviayui: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you're excited :) I'm really glad to be back, even if its just for a little while before I get started on a coming up with a long story idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - A good surprise I hope :) It's harder than I thought it would be to write based on an episode but hopefully I can make my plan work :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, hopefully I can keep you enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist giving you all a little Christmas prezzie, even if it was something different to what I usually write. I've missed getting reviews from you all, they always make me smile so I'm really glad to be back to be able to read them again :) I'm hoping I can add stuff to the episode to enhance it as I had a few issues with the episode. I'm excited to add some more whumpage, I've missed some good old D'Art whump :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Widow  
**

Grief was heavy in the air as the Queen sat beside her husband's deathbed. Things had been tense between them for years, ever since the whole ordeal with Aramis and Rochefort when her son was only a babe. The knowledge that her son wasn't his had put unbelievable stress on the now deceased monarch and the couple's relationship had suffered greatly because of it.

Things had gotten worse the last few years, especially when the King's sickness progressed into its final stages.

Anne had wanted the two of them to end things on a good note, they may have gotten married for duty rather than love but over the long years the two had spent together she had come to see the now deceased king as a dearly beloved friend and the idea of them parting on cold, angry terms was something she was desperate to avoid.

She had feared that her plans to garner peace with the Spanish, a plan she had drawn Aramis into, had ruined her chances of ever reaching some semblance of peace and civility with her husband ever again.

Whilst they had not succeeded in resolving all the issues between them, they had managed to become civil with each other again and he could at least stand to look at her for more than a second without looking away.

Taking a deep, steadying breath Anne stood up, her shaking hands delicately wiping away the dampness from her tear-stained cheeks.

"I swear," breathed Anne, her voice shaking slightly as she paused to compose herself once more, her eyes hardening as she continued. "I will protect our son so he will live long enough to be a great king."

With the promise fresh in her mind she sought out her lady's in waiting, her stride quickening when she spotted one of them.

"Bring me my son," she ordered, her voice full of command as she stared down the now startled woman, her eyes hardening as she noticed the look the woman was portraying.

With anger she wasn't aware she had Anne stormed closer to the now clearly scared woman. "Where is he?"

"Minister Treville –"

That was all Queen Anne needed to hear before fury flashed across her face and she stormed out of the room, the crowds around the room parting instantly for the furious woman as she stormed down the palace hallways.

* * *

Without even pausing to knock Anne shoved the door to Treville's office open, storming right up to his desk with a look full of a mix of fear and anger.

"Where. Is. He?" she hissed, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the desk.

Treville sighed, having fully expected such a reaction given the circumstances. He hated what he was going put the young royal through. He had served the Queen ever since she had come from Spain to marry the now deceased Louis. Over the years he had come to care for her in an almost fatherly way and he knew her anger was only out of fear for her son.

"I have sent him away from the palace into hiding."

That was all it took for Anne to snap as she slammed her hand down onto the desk, unshed tears filling her eyes.

"He's not safe!" she screamed, barely keeping her tears at bay.

Seeing the tears in her eyes Treville felt his heart constrict and it was only the fact that he knew what he was doing was the right thing to do that kept him from demanding his men to bring Athos and the child king back to the city.

"He wasn't safe the minute the King died," protested Treville as he shook his head, forcing himself to ignore the look on the Queen's face.

"He was protected here!" spat Anne, fear for her son's life making her almost hysterical.

Treville shook his head again, his expression hardening as he spoke. "No one is protected here!" he exclaimed, his outburst stunning her enough for him to continue without interruption. "The Duke of Lorraine's army is preparing to march on Paris. They are coming for him."

This news made the blood freeze in her veins as she pictured her son… her sweet, innocent child in the hands of Gaston and the Duke.

"You are gambling with my son's life!"

"I am saving it!" roared Treville, before he composed himself, sighing softly before continuing. "Majesty, I have entrusted him to one of my musketeers, he is and will be safe."

This made the Queen pause, her heart warming at the thought that maybe he had entrusted him to Aramis. She knew that if her son was with Aramis then there was nothing that would stop the man from protecting her son, not even death.

"Who?" she asked, praying that the name Aramis would fall from the former Captain's lips.

Unfortunately for the grieving royal she could tell, instantly by the look on the Captain's face that not only had he not entrusted the child to Aramis but he also had no intention of reveling who he had been given to.

"You have no right to do this," seethed Anne, "Treville, tell me where he is!"

Treville had to force himself not to look at the Queen's face as he heard the pain in her voice, instead he let out a soft sigh.

"Majesty, I have done this for France," he said softly, hoping desperately that she would see the logic in his plan and understand why he had done what he had done.

"You have gone against France!" spat Anne as she had to physically grip the desk harder so as to not slap the minister. "Against me! You are only a minister, you have no authority."

Without another word Anne spun on her heels and stormed back out of the room, leaving a pained Treville alone in his office to stew on her words.

* * *

Elsewhere, mocking the grief hitting the rest of the country Gaston, the King's brother couldn't stop the smirk from reaching his lips as he stared out of a window in the Duke of Lorraine's estate, staring almost wistfully towards Paris.

"Goodbye Louis," smirked the man, his eyes never leaving the city. "It's my turn now."

"And mine cousin," spoke the Duke as he approached the younger man. "This is our fight."

Gaston had to consciously fight not to scowl as he reminded the older man, "Thanks to **my** friend Grimauld's supplies," turning to face the Duke he hardened his expression. "Don't forget that."

Fighting an equally strong urge to scowl the Duke sighed and took several steps closer to his companion. "I do not forget, but he is not family… Now we must decide the right moment for our attack."

The two men shared a conspiring grin before disappearing from the window.

* * *

Smuggling the young child king turned out to be easier than Athos had expected and he would be forever grateful the young boy was shy enough not to speak up during their journey and seemed to have the sense to realize that something serious was going on.

The boy's silence also had the added benefit of allowing the musketeer Captain the chance to over hear a conversation between his brothers…

"I don't want to hear this!" growled Porthos as he stormed towards his horse; completely oblivious to the fact that his friend and new King were hiding behind the door he had just passed.

"The time is now!" retorted Aramis as he rushed to follow his friend, pausing only to place his weapons into their holders on his horse's saddle.

Sighing Porthos turned, "Why?"

Despite his current circumstances Athos would freely admit he was curious as to what his brother would say, although the words that left the marksman's mouth had the swordsman wanting, desperately, to both sigh and face palm.

"The Queen is alone, surrounded by enemies…"

Porthos's outward reaction was much like Athos's inward one as the larger musketeer audibly sighed, shaking his head in disbelief as he rounded on his friend.

"That's your main concern?" he snapped, pausing briefly to contain himself so as to not bring unwanted attention to the pair. "The Queen is lonely."

Shaking off the slight surprise he had felt for the tone of Porthos's voice Aramis was quick to shake his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Aramis," sighed Porthos, taking a step closer to his friend and brother, his heart going out to the man for the turmoil the marksman was clearly going through. "The Queen is alive and the King is dead. Our enemies are taking aim. We **need** to deal with that!"

Scoffing slightly under his breath as he shook his head. "Louis is dead, the King is very much alive and I intend to keep it that way."

Scowling at his friend Porthos copied the man by mounting his horse.

"I'm not having this conversation, not now."

Just as Aramis was about to open his mouth to retort the pair were interrupted by a clearly worried Constance.

"When you get to the palace, will you ask the Queen if I can visit her?"

Despite softening at the worry in his youngest brother's wife's face Porthos couldn't let go of the frustration and anger he felt for his brother and ended up spitting the next words.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere near the Queen."


	3. Regency

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmm I'm still not entirely sure on this fic as a whole but I'm just enjoying writing again.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you seem to have such confidence in me and my work, I'm really looking forward to getting into some whumpage, something we should hopefully be getting some of tomorrow (hopefully) :) I'm quite excited in bringing Constance back a bit more, especially when D'Art gets hurt :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I agree, I want to smack him too! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I'm not sure about Treville's fate quite yet. I want to stick to the episode, so Treville would indeed die but on the other hand I really love Treville. Don't worry too much about Aramis and Porthos, things are a little tense, made worse by Porthos's frustration with the marksman but they'll put it behind them and be back to the lovable brothers we so love before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're liking it, I'm enjoying exploring the tense/awkward scenario Treville has found himself in. I'm looking forward to getting to that whole injury bit, though part of me is worried about what my evil mind might do with it when we reach that bit lol :D It confused me as well when it seemed like a serious injury and then the next time we see him it doesn't even seem to be bother him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - The whole situation is very tense and things between Anne and Treville are only going to get worse with this chapter. Poor Anne is struggling to keep her composure with all that's going on. Poor Porthos is beyond stressed out and frustrated with Aramis, especially after everything that went down the episode before this one. Though don't worry too much about them I wont keep them at odds with each other for too long. We'll be seeing D'Art fairly soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Regency  
**

Athos couldn't help but shake his head in frustration at the conversation he had overheard. He, like both Porthos and D'Artagnan knew full well why Aramis was so adamant about checking on both the Queen and Dauphin and he hated the position his brother was now in.

The marksman had been far removed from the troubles in Paris, as well as the temptations of the woman he loved and the child he had secretly fathered when **they** had brought him back. Athos knew the man would never have forgiven himself, or his God, if he had learnt of something befalling either the woman or child and he had not been there to protect them but the swordsman couldn't also help but wonder if his long-time friend might resent them for appearing when they did and bringing him back into their lives, forcing him to watch from afar as his son grew up calling another man father whilst having no idea of his true parentage.

Shaking off the sudden onslaught of guilt that that particular line of thought had caused the Captain slowly put his finger to his lips, signaling to his young charge, who mimicked his actions rather adorably, to be silent.

Opening the door the pair was hiding behind just a crack Athos peered through at the garrison courtyard, pausing as his eyes landed on the familiar form of his youngest brother's wife.

To Athos it seemed like today was the day to do things his brothers would hate him for. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if anything happened to Constance because of what he was about to do then there would be no force alive that would save him from D'Artagnan's wrath. The younger man was extremely talented and, on his best days, rivaled even Athos in skill with a blade and the younger man was even more devoted to the redhead currently watching the garrison gates with a concerned frown. The years of brotherhood would be forgotten in the haze of grief and pain if anything happened to her but Athos really couldn't see any other way for his plan to work, so with a sigh he cracked open the door just a little bit more.

"Constance!" he hissed, startling the woman who looked around worriedly before her eyes locked onto his, the worried expression morphing quickly into one of confusion when Athos's finger quickly went to his lips the second her mouth opened to call out to him.

With a quiet huff the young woman walked over to the door, squeaking in surprise when Athos's hand shot out threw the crack, latched onto her arm at the elbow and pulled her through the door, her surprise only growing as she spotted a very familiar face standing next to the swordsman, holding his hand with one hand and mimicking the musketeers 'silence' request from earlier by putting his other, slightly podgy finger to his lips making Constance smile fondly at the young child.

* * *

"I've been ordered to hide him in Paris," explained Athos, his quiet yet serious voice pulling her back into reality and without another word she nodded, stepping back towards the door she had come through, scanning quickly for anyone who could spot them. Seeing no one she turned back to the waiting pair. "Come inside," she ordered, ushering the pair up the stairs into one of the spare rooms, "Quickly!" she hissed when Athos paused to scan the courtyard.

Athos couldn't help but smirk at the sass and snark in the woman's voice, he would be forever grateful that she married his brother. D'Artagnan was headstrong and often reckless, despite his ever growing maturity and experience and he had needed the no nonsense attitude of Constance to pull him back and make him think before he acted. Since the pair married both Porthos and Athos had noticed the change in their youngest, the man had hated leaving so soon after being married to go to war and hated the idea of leaving the woman he loved a widow even more and so had begun relying more on his smarts and training than luck in their fights.

"Why has the Queen given you her son?" asked Constance once she had the boy settled. She was surprised to see the Dauphin in the care of any musketeer that wasn't Aramis and knew something serious had to be going on if he wasn't there and Athos had been ordered to hide him.

Athos shook his head, his eyes watching the boy as the child tucked into the bread roll Constance had somehow found for him.

"Not the Queen, Treville," explained Athos as he resisted the urge to laugh, or at least smirk at the look of disbelief on Constance's face. Turning serious once more Athos continued his explanation. "Gaston's army has reached the outskirts of Paris."

Constance's eyes widened at the news, her heart going out to her husband, who was likely about to find himself in the middle of a fight and to the Queen who must be beside herself right now.

Pushing all such thoughts from her mind Constance returned to the matter at hand, her eyes drifting over to the child King, her expression hardening as she came to a decision.

"Well he can't stay here, this is the first place they'll look for him!"

Athos grimaced as he nodded, having realized this earlier but having no other ideas on such short notice. "Then where?"

Pausing for a moment to think Constance suggested the settlement, only for Athos to immediately shoot her down.

"No," he stated firmly as he shook his head, there's too many people who'd betray him there."

The swordsman's thoughts immediately went to one woman in particular, not because he thought she would betray them but out of fear for what could happen to her if they hid the child in her home. There were very few people in the world that Athos cared about whole-heartedly and she was one of them, he would not put her at risk if he could help it.

"There's a better place," mused Constance, her voice pulling him from his thoughts, he waited for her to continue, watching as her eyes lingered on his young charge once again.

"…But he's going to need different clothes."

* * *

Back at the palace it took nearly everything Treville had not to flinch at the ice-cold glare the Queen sent to him the second she entered the small chamber, clad in her black mourning dress and veil.

Apparently noticing the tension in the room the councilor who was in charge of that afternoon's preceding's coughed loudly, bringing the attention and focus of the room back to him and the matter at hand.

"We are here for the formal reading of the King's will," his expression, whilst starting seriously, turned significantly softer and took on an almost pitying quality as he glanced towards the clearly tense and worried Queen.

"The King…" he started, fearing slightly what the reaction his next words would bring. "… He revoked the choice of Your Majesty as regent," Anne's eyes significantly widened at the news and seeing this the councilor was quick to continue.

"It was ratified by the council in secret – "

"This is an outrage!" exclaimed the Treville as he rose to his feet, his eyes narrowing at the councilors who were now refusing to look at either himself or the Queen, who was currently frozen in surprise and shock.

Pushing his chair away from the table Treville all but glared at the senior councilor. "I am a senior member of this council and I was not aware of this, why have you kept this from me?"

Treville's words pulled the Queen out of her stunned state and as her mind processed what was going on she couldn't help but feel the anger inside her build as she put together what the councilor was about to say.

"Because Minister Treville," sighed the councilor as he turned to face the former musketeer with a serious expression on his face. "He has made you regent."

"What?" exclaimed both Treville and the Queen as one.

"This cannot be!" spat Anne, her current fury at the minister's actions regarding her son blinding her to any other sense of logic or acceptance.

"Majesty," started the councilor, pausing briefly to consider his words so as to not further insult or offense. "It was the King's final command. Since France is at war with Spain, the country of your birth, his majesty believed it would be safer for the country and people to appoint a soldier.

Feeling what composure she still had slipping away from her Queen Anne was quick to rise to her feet.

She knew her husband hadn't forgiven her for her attempts to facilitate peace between France and Spain but she had hoped he knew that France was her home and she would do whatever she could to protect it, just like she would her son.

It hurt, a lot more than she expected it to, to find out that Louis was so furious with her actions, that she had betrayed his trust so much that he no longer trusted her to protect their son, to have his best interests at heart.

To her, her son was the best thing to come out of her marriage with Louis. The young boy might not have been Louis's by blood but being married to him had been what made it possible for her to meet and fall in love with Aramis and have her son.

"Majesty?" called a voice that set the young Queen's teeth on edge and made her eyes narrow into a glare.

Treville flinched internally at the glare sent his way by the Queen but he said nothing as Anne took a deep, if somewhat shaky breath, before she stormed out of the room.


	4. Red Guards

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **What prompted me to rewrite this entire chapter at almost 1am I'll never know, though I am glad I did as this ended up much better then it was and I'm also impressed how quickly I was able to get it done :)**

 **ALSO quick apology for posting the wrong chapter yesterday, I fixed it as soon as it was brought to my attention but still, sorry for those who may have read it before I knew I had done it.**

 **I've also just realized I forgot a disclaimer at the beginning of this story so here it is: I do not own the musketeers**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - Thanks for letting me know about the whole chapter mix up :) I'm bringing in a bit of whump today, hope you're excited :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh D'Artagnan's wrath would be a great thing delve into but then I'd have to kill/hurt Constance and I currently have no plan for that to happen (at this point anyway) I almost had her slap him but who knows, might happen soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked Athos's mindset, I'm quite looking forward to when D'Art learns that Constance has the child King... He's not going to be happy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I felt for her too, kinda just wanted to hug her or something but she's pretty pissed right now so better not :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I really liked delving into Athos's mind so I'm happy you liked seeing it. Our boy's protective sides are always great to write and now we get to see it for the women they love... and we're getting a bit of their brotherly protective side today. Hope you like today's update. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Red Guards  
**

"Do you suppose the rumors are true?" asked D'Artagnan quietly as he and his brothers Aramis and Porthos walked to the council chambers. Despite the reading of the King's will only happening that day, rumors had already begun floating around the castle that Louis had secretly changed it on one of his last days, effectively writing his wife out of it completely and giving the role of regent to the only person in the city he truly trusted… Treville.

The three musketeers had been hesitant to believe it at first, each of them knowing just how much their former Captain would detest the job and how experienced the Queen already was for the role.

Porthos had just opened his mouth to respond when the doors to the council chambers were thrown open, followed shortly by a clearly distressed and furious Queen Anne storming out.

"I'd say so," mused the larger musketeer equally as quiet as they continued walking.

* * *

"Oi!" he snapped, though his voice held a fondness to it, it lacked earlier as he lightly swatted his brother on the back of his head, breaking the man's unblinking stare at the now disappearing Queen.

"What?" blinked Aramis innocently, though there was something in his eyes that told that he knew exactly why Porthos had done what he did.

"We're here to get orders from Treville," reminded Porthos, smirking inwardly at his brother's reaction to his words, " **Not** flirt or stare at the Queen… Focus."

Snorting at the men he lovingly called brothers D'Artagnan shook his head fondly and simply kept walking without a word.

* * *

"For someone of little personal ambition your rise is a miracle Treville," remarked the councilor once the Queen had left and the final explanations of the King's will were given.

Treville sighed, knowing full well why he had been selected for the role and he couldn't help but curse the deceased King for doing so. "The King appointed me so he could punish the Queen."

The councilor shrugged, seemingly aware yet unbothered by this. "He certainly went against the natural order of things, but we found him quite immoveable."

It took everything in him not to snarl at the man and his clear disregard for the situation he had now been placed it.

" **I** would have moved him if I'd known about this," hissed the former Captain, already hating the job he had been given despite not actually having started it yet. The King's mind might not have been as clear as it had been in years previous during recent days but the minister turned regent was fully confident that he could have made the dying man see reason had he been given the chance. With a long-suffering sigh Treville realized that this was likely a reason why it hadn't been brought to his attention before now.

Taking his anger at the situation as nerves the councilor patted the man's shoulder, "We find no fault with you Treville."

Unable to look at one of the men who had put him in his current situation Treville instead settled for glaring at the Will, which was currently resting on the table.

* * *

"I cannot do this without the council's support," he sighed resignedly moments later, knowing there was nothing he could do to change the situation now.

Out of his view the councilor smirked briefly before schooling his expressions once more.

"You have it, but for the nobility."

At this the doors to the chamber opened once again and Treville's eyes widened slightly at the sight of D'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos standing in the doorway. He was not surprised to see them, he had summoned them after all… No, he was surprised because the three of them were bowing to him, proof, if he ever needed it, that gossip spreads like wildfire in the palace.

* * *

It was almost an hour later that the four men retired to Treville's office, the man immediately going to his desk and drafting a document.

"Nothing's changed," he stated offhandedly when he sensed more than saw how unsure his former men were around him now.

"Everything has changed," snorted D'Artagnan under his breath, glaring at Porthos when the man not so subtly elbowed him in the stomach.

"I need your help, now more than ever," stated Treville, ignoring the pair's antics, though there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes as he looked up from the document he was now signing.

Apparently having decided his curiosity couldn't be put off any longer Aramis took a small step forward, halting the whispered bickering going on between the two men standing beside him.

"Why isn't Athos with us?" asked the marksman, his eyes narrowing when he caught the small flinch Treville couldn't quite hide.

"Don't concern yourself with Athos," commanded the new regent as he shook his head, rolling up the letter as he did so, sealing it briefly before passing it over to Aramis. "You all have a part to play. I want you to deliver an order to Marcheaux. I am disbanding the Red Guard."

The three musketeers blinked in surprise at the news. Whilst none of them would miss the opposing regiment if it disbanded they were shocked that their new regent had decided that, that was going to be his first act in the new job.

"Is that wise," spoke up D'Artagnan, his thought going to all the people who would suffer when Gaston and his side made their move. "Paris is under attack."

Treville shook his head, "I only want loyal Frenchmen defending us."

D'Artagnan wanted to protest, knowing that each man fighting on their side would only increase the chance that Constance would survive what was coming and remain unhurt. Then the Gascon realized the opposite could so easily happen when the Red Guards where involved and so wisely kept his mouth shut.

Without another word spoken the three men left the office and began their trek to the inn the Red Guard had commandeered as their headquarters.

* * *

Watching Marcheaux read the regent's orders was extremely entertaining for the musketeers and they only hated that they had to be on their guard and so couldn't enjoy the mix of fury and confusion to the fullest.

"Treville?" scoffed the Red Guard Captain, instantly making the three musketeers tense and their hands subconsciously move to rest on their weapons. "Regent?"

"We did hope you'd take it like a man, didn't we?" mocked Porthos as he looked to his brothers, thoroughly amused to see them mimicking his expression.

"Hmm we did," nodded Aramis, a smirk curling the corner of his lips.

"We did," nodded D'Artagnan, outwardly smirking as he added, "But then again, we knew you wouldn't."

Anger flooded Marcheaux's face as he violently crumpled up the order and slammed it down onto the desk.

"Well, we will have to drive you and Treville out of Paris," cackled the Red Guard as he pulled his sword from it's sheathe, "Guards!"

Within moments the tavern was full of armed Red Guards, all clamoring for a chance to be the one who killed one of the famous inseparables.

Despite their extensive numbers that far outweighed the musketeer trio, the Red Guards quickly found themselves on the defensive.

Porthos smirked with clear amusement burning bright in his eyes as he ducked under a hastily swung blade aimed at his head. Without wasting a moment the larger musketeer grabbed the still extended arm of his attack and used the man's own momentum to send him flying into one of the other Red Guards who had tried to use his companion's attack as a distraction to reach and kill the musketeer.

Unable to help himself Porthos barked out a laugh as the two men collided and their combined weight sent them careering to the ground with a wince worthy thump.

His enjoyment vanished within a second though as he heard the panicked voice of Aramis shout for their youngest brother.

Punching his next attack in the stomach, Porthos span on his heels, his eyes widening at the sight of his baby brother clawing at a bull of a man as the Red Guard pressed the side of his blade against the young musketeer's throat, not only making it incredibly hard for the Gascon to breathe but also cutting into his skin as the man fought for breath.

Seeing he was only moments away from getting swamped again Porthos used his split second to throw a dagger from his belt at the head of the man Aramis was fighting, not having had a clean shot at the man with D'Artagnan.

Without spending even a second to thank his brother for his timely assistance Aramis rushed to the man strangling his brother, driving his blade deep and hard through the man's unsuspecting back.

The second the marksman was sure the Guard was dead he pushed, with some struggle, him off of the gasping and coughing D'Artagnan, his medic mode rushing to the surface at the sound of his brother in pain and the sight of blood on his skin.

"Breathe D'Artagnan," he said soothingly as he stood protectively by the man's side, waiting for the boy to have regained enough of himself to speak.

It was not settling well for the medic to ignore the wound currently bleeding on his baby brother's throat but given they were still in the middle of a fight he knew it would have to wait until later.

His mood did improve dramatically though when he saw Porthos through Marcheaux through a table with enough force to actually break the piece of furniture.

"I… Had that… under control," scolded D'Artagnan when he had enough air in his burning lungs to speak, though his soft, if somewhat shaky, smile spoke volumes of his gratitude for his friend's actions.

Smiling back Aramis couldn't help but quip, "Next time I'll just let you die," before he pointed his gun upwards and fired, the noise freezing the fight and prompting any conscious Red Guards to flee before things got worse for them.

"You alright whelp?" asked Porthos quietly as he watched Aramis hovering over the boy as the two approached. With his throat still incredibly sore D'Artagnan simply nodded his answer before a groaning Marcheaux caught the trio's attention.

"You will hang, " hissed the Red Guard, much to the annoyance of the musketeers. "You will hang. I will see to it that you do, I –"

Having had enough Porthos grabbed one of the wine bottles from the floor and swiftly used it to knock the man out.

"Very good, " smirked Aramis as D'Artagnan's eyebrow rose at his brother's actions.

"I think this calls for a toast," remarked Porthos as he proudly observed the many unconscious Red Guard bodies on the ground.

Shaking his head at his brother's actions D'Artagnan picked up a surprising in tact bottle of wine off of the ground and passed it over to his friend, who had gathered a few goblets from behind the bar they were resting against.

"Thank you," grinned the larger man as he poured and handed out the drinks.

"Long live the King!" toasted Aramis as he raised his glass.

"The King," nodded D'Artagnan as he did the same, his voice extremely croaky.

"And the new regent," added a voice startling the trio that quickly broke out into beaming grins as their fourth approached and joined them.

"Where have you been?" asked Porthos, thoroughly intrigued by what had kept his brother away, though he had to wait to find out as it was at that moment that Marcheaux, who had woken a the start of the toast and was currently edging his way out of the room, decided he needed to have the last word.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," he sneered, his arms wrapping around the painful ribs he had damaged during his collision with the table. "There's an army coming."


	5. Regent Treville

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the whump... there's more to come in later chapter too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad your intrigued. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. We've got plenty more whumpage to come in later chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I've missed writing D'Art whump so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it :) I have plenty more planned for later chapters. Aramis gets to be in medic mode a bit today so he's happy lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Regent Treville  
**

The quartet watched with varying levels of amusement as Marcheaux limped out of the tavern, though it was Aramis who broke the silence between them first, snorting at the former Red Guard's words.

"Always did have a flare for the dramatics that one."

"He's not wrong though," sighed Athos, hating how complicated things had become.

"True," shrugged Aramis as he put down his glass and begun hunting through the small pouch of emergency medical supplies he kept with him at all times.

"What are you doing?" inquired the swordsman as he watched the medic with growing curiosity.

"The army might be coming but they're not here yet, which means our lovely D'Artagnan here has to let me look at his neck."

Athos's eyebrows rose at this as his eyes immediately locked onto the damage on the boy's throat and he couldn't help but wince in sympathy as he noticed the dark bruise that was already beginning to form on his skin.

"I'm fine," grumbled D'Artagnan as he swatted Aramis's hands away, sighing with reluctant acceptance when Aramis tsked at him, lightly slapping the Gascon's hands before returning his attention to the boy's throat.

* * *

While Aramis took care of D'Artagnan injury Porthos quietly explained what had happened to a clearly curious and equally worried Athos.

"Damn Red Guard got him good," growled Porthos as he and Athos watched Aramis work, "'Mis got to him just in time though and the whelp don't look too worse for wear."

"He's not," confirmed Aramis as he finished tying a bandage around the Gascon's neck. "The cuts aren't too deep so should heal quickly and I want to keep an eye on that bruising but aside from that he's fine."

The relief this news brought was clear as day as the two musketeers visibly sagged when they heard it.

"I **told** you," grumbled D'Artagnan with a small pout as he walked over to them, his fingers lightly fiddling with the bandage on his neck until Aramis, who had been watching him, lightly swatted his hands away.

"Come," instructed Athos, his eyes doing one last sweep over his young protégé as he checked the boy was not hiding any other injuries from them. "We should update minister Treville."

"Aint you heard?" smirked Porthos as the group left the tavern and started heading to the palace. "It's Regent Treville now.

* * *

Just outside of Paris someone else was just learning the news regarding the new regent as well, but unlike Athos, he had not taken it so well.

"How could my brother have been so stupid?" hissed Gaston as he paced the room, anger and fury practically radiating off of him. "He has defiled France." Pausing briefly to take a large drink of brandy the man seethed silently for a moment or two before starting up his rant once again.

"Appointing a commoner as regent," sneered Gaston, barking out a sarcastic laugh as he spoke.

"Your brother was not a fool," stated the Duke of Lorraine, his patience tested to the max as he tried very hard not to roll his eyes at Gaston's childish temper tantrum. "A Spanish Queen is hard to love, but Treville… Treville is a hero to the people."

Spinning on his heels to face the older man, Gaston glared daggers as he spat, "We take Paris immediately! There's nothing to stop us."

The Duke raised an eyebrow at this, knowing full well that a full on frontal assault was not going to do them an help when they tried to take the city.

"Will they love you cousin?" he asked innocently, though there was a gleam in his eyes that was anything but. "I do hope so."

Scoffing at his cousins words Gaston dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Of course they will! They will cheer for me when I enter the city," his expression then turned into a curious mix of a smirk and a sneer as he added. "I will be the protector of the King." It was then that his expression turned dark and his voice ice-cold. "And then in a year of two the little swine can have a fatal riding accident… or die of typhus."

If the news that his cousin was planning on murdering a child alarmed or disgusted him the Duke was careful not to show it, instead focusing on the reason he had joined forces with the formerly exiled royal in the first place.

"But my army will hold the city until you, Gaston, give me back my title and full independence for Lorraine. I will no longer be France's vassal."

* * *

Before Constance had left the garrison with the young Dauphin, the young woman had enlisted the help of Sylvie, the woman Athos was sweet on. She had been resting at the garrison since her vicious whipping only a few days before.

Constance had been reluctant to involve anyone else in her deception, not wanting to endanger them as well, but she knew she would need help and Sylvie clearly had Athos's trust and she liked her well enough.

That particular feeling only grew when the woman took one look at the small child before offering her help, not even waiting to find out why Constance had him, nor what was going on.

"Just think," remarked Sylvie quietly as she, Constance and the Dauphin, who was now dressed in common clothing moved down the streets to the location known only by the group's red head. "In a few years time he'll be ordering his council to double the price and throwing anyone who protests in jail."

Constance looked slightly taken aback by the woman's words until she remembered what had happened to the young woman's father and all she had endure after that point and found her anger fading slightly.

"Do… Do you have a problem with this?"

Blinking Sylvie realized how her would had been taken and the effect they had had on her companion. "No, I don't" she answered, shaking her head lightly. "But it's true enough. " looking down at the Dauphin who was currently holding her hand. "But you're still young," she stated softly, "There's always time for improvement."

Constance smirked at her friend's words before it turned to look of awe as the women kicked open the door.

"There's no sign of life," remarked Sylvie as she entered the abandoned house.

"Careful now," chided Constance as she looked around. "It's been empty since Christophe left. We should be able to make it more comfortable though," she added before moving to do just that.

* * *

Knowing he needed to speak to Treville alone Athos was forced to persuade his brothers not to question his actions or words as he stated they could return to the garrison and he would address the new regent.

"You no longer have a Red Guard," announced the swordsman dryly as he entered Treville's office, waiting for the man to nod before he continued. "The Dauphin…" he started, his voice quiet so as to not allow for eavesdroppers, pausing only when Treville cut him off.

"Don't tell me," snapped Treville, not wanting to know so the information couldn't be interrogated out of him should the worst happen.

Athos nodded once, "Regent Treville."

Treville flinched slightly at the title and within a moment he was sighing sadly. "I don't even know who that is."

Saddened by the look on his former Captain and long time friend's face Athos couldn't stop but place a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, offering him what strength he could.

"If the King foresaw these events, this was the wisest thing he ever did."

Humbled by his soldier's words Treville could only nod in thanks, though this was partly due to the door to the office opening.

"Why have I been summoned again?" demanded a tried and clearly stressed Queen Anne.

"Your Majesty," implored Treville, not wanting to was this chance to apologize.

"I **never** wanted this responsibility. I assumed I would be serving **you** , which I would have done with honor."

Unable to even look at the man who was playing with her son's life Anne turned her attention to the musketeer by Treville's side.

"Athos do you know where my son is?"

Athos was torn and Treville could see it. His loyalty to Treville and to Paris was forcing him to keep his mouth shut but his decades of training to be the royal protectors had him wanting to break down and admit everything he knew.

Seeing this Treville quickly took a step forward, the movement making Anne take a subconscious step back.

"Majesty the council is waiting."

* * *

"I will **not** sign this," hissed the Queen as she glared at the document in front of her.

"We have all signed Majesty," explained Treville in the soft voice she used to respect and like. "I want Gaston to pay his last respect to his brother."

Fire burned brightly in Anne's eyes as she lifted them from the document to glare daggers at the men surrounding her.

"I will **not** pardon Gaston, he has no respect. He should **still** be in the bastille."

"He is coming anyway," implored Treville, praying to every deity he knew that she would get the hint and follow his lead. "I would rather have him here in peace than behind Lorraine's army.

"It must have your signature to make it law," explained a councilor who had watched the two people argue for sometime without bothering to break it up given what they were discussing.

"Please trust me," begged Treville as he held out the pen for Anne to take.

With a resigned sigh the young Queen took the pen and begun to sign. "The world's gone made," she remarked sadly, "Do you all hate me that much?"

* * *

As soon as the meeting had ended Treville wasted no time in summoning the inseparables.

"Porthos, Aramis… Take this to the Duke of Lorraine at his camp," ordered Treville as he handed over the document.

"Are we likely to come out alive?" scoffed Porthos as he took the document, not liking this plan in the slightest.

"That," explained Treville as he nodded to the document in Porthos's hands. "That is your safe conduct… A royal pardon."

"Gaston," breathed Porthos, surprise clear in his voice.

Ignoring the musketeer's reaction to the news he continued on. "While you're there you can get an idea of the strength of their army." Both Porthos and Aramis nodded at this, eager to know what they were up against.

Turning his attention to the Gascon, Treville added, "D'Artagnan, find me a boy, about six years old."

"Isn't that a little young for a musketeer," blinked Aramis, unable to believe that Treville would put a innocent child at risk.

"He's a decoy," stated Athos, speaking up for the first time since his escape from Azkaban. "When Gaston come tot the palace we want him to think the Dauphin's being sent away."

"Can I see him?" begged Aramis, the tone of his voice pulling at the heartstrings of all the others in the room.

"Can I visit the Queen," asked Aramis, his pleading tone back once again.

"No," stated Treville in a tone that brokered not arguments "You can't."


	6. Gaston

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Sorry this wasn't up yesterday I hit a major bit of writers block, but to make up for it this is the longest chapter :D**

 **Also I need your help with something... Do we want Treville to survive? Obviously in the show he dies and I'm happy to follow the show but I also love him and part of me doesn't want him to die.**

 **Notes On Review:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - I love our boys when their protective moments happen :D Glad you're enjoying it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked that bit, couldn't resist the little medic-mode for Aramis. Our boys aren't having it easy that's sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I know! I feel bad to put Aramis through this as well, I just want to have him be with his son. Enjoy the new chapter! x

lluviayui: Thanks for the review - I'm just glad you're still reading :) Thanks for reviewing even though you're busy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're enjoying it... To be honest I had no idea and was so confused when your review came in until I reread the chapter... I have no idea where that bit came from, I'm putting it down to the fact that I've been obsessively reading nothing but HP fanfics for the last week and a half. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter4) Yep, definitely not a good situation. (chapter5) I was a bit iffy with Sylvie when I was watching the show as well, I'm pleased to know you think I'm portraying her nicely, hopefully I'm still doing so today when she shows up again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - (chapter3) Its fine I'm just pleased to see you joining us, always love hearing from you :D (chapter5) Haha yep definitely more hurt to come for our lovely pup :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Glad you seem to be enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it. I really couldn't resist a mother hen, medic-mode moment for our lovely Aramis... He's going to have more of these coming in later chapter but I had to include one :D Having our boys protective sides return is always fun to write. With the whole HP moment I had no idea about it until an earlier review came in as I didn't proof read that chapter (clearly) and so was so thoroughly confused when the review came in lol. I'm putting it down to the fact I've been obsessively reading HP fan fics for the last week and a half. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Gaston  
**

Standing atop the hill overlooking the Duke of Lorraine's estate both musketeer's couldn't help but grimace at the sight before them.

"Cannon… heavy cavalry… light cavalry… They're well armed," grimaced Porthos as he took not of the impressive army the Duke had managed to obtain. He knew then, that their mission to stop the fighting before it had truly started was now more important then ever. Whilst Paris's armies and soldiers **could** fight against such a force, the civilian casualties would be sky high, something the musketeer was desperately hoping they could find a way to avoid.

"I heard that Lorraine's bankrupt," remarked Aramis, a slight hint of awe in his voice as they took in the army camped not far from them. "Who's paying for all this?"

The answer was obvious to the both of them as soon as the question had left Aramis's lips and neither man could contain the dark looks that crossed their faces at the answer registered in their minds.

"Grimauld" growled Porthos, his mind replaying every cursed thing the man had done to them since his arrival and a sickening feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he realized the man was likely far from done and had other ideas and plans to put into play if they didn't stop him at the first opportunity.

* * *

Inside the compound, oblivious to the approaching visitors, Grimauld was doing his absolute best to refrain from killing the battered and bleeding Red Guard Captain in front of him.

"My men… are going to… slit the throats of every musketeer they come across," promised Marcheaux through gritted teeth as he fought to remain conscious through the waves of pain assaulting his body.

Every part of him was screaming out for him to rest and recover but the man was fueled by an anger so strong it dulled the cries and demands of his body.

Rolling his eyes at the man's temper tantrum Grimauld pushed himself off of the door frame he was leaning against.

"Treville has just handed me a trained regiment of soldiers inside the walls of Paris," he smirked, noticing right away he had the Captain's complete attention. "Give them moment…The Red Guard work for **me** now." Unable to help himself Grimauld knelt down and leaned in, his mouth mere inches from the man's ears.

"Let them have the palace, we'll control the city"

* * *

Both Porthos and Aramis had been shown into the estate with little resistance, much to their surprise, and both men then wasted no time in mentally logging anything they thought looked of importance while they were escorted to the Prince.

Porthos noticed the lack of guards actually inside the estate, meaning the majority of the Army's numbers came from the men camped out front, something that eased his troubled mind somewhat as he wasn't sure they would be able to handle the Duke having even more men available to him.

Aramis on the other hand focused on the relationship between the exiled prince and his cousin… even before they had started talking the musketeer could tell the pair were only together out of convenience rather than loyalty, something they may be able to play to their advantage if they were careful and clever enough.

* * *

"Do you think I **want** to go near by brother's stinking corpse?" sneered Gaston as he tossed the letter Treville had sent to one side, a small scoff leaving his lips as he rose from his chair behind a large, ornate desk.

"You dishonor the late King," growled Porthos in immediate defense of the newly deceased monarch. Whilst he held little respect or love for Louis the man had been his King and that fact alone had given the man the musketeer's loyalty and Porthos would not see him slandered in his presence.

Aramis smirked inwards at the look that flashed across Gaston's face at Porthos's words, though he was careful to keep it from showing on his face as he was already risking himself by his not so subtle watching of Grimauld.

Both musketeers minds had gone to Athos as soon as they had laid eyes on the man, thinking back to the awful state their brother had been in after their fight as well as the obsession he had fallen into for a time regarding hunting the man down. It sickened both men that they were so close to Grimauld and yet unable to do a single thing to end his life without effectively starting the war they were desperately trying to avoid.

"He's been generous to you," continued Porthos as he took a single step forward. To onlookers it might have looked like the man was trying to implore the exiled prince but Aramis knew better and once again found himself smirking inwardly. By moving forward Porthos had not only given the marksman a better view of Grimauld but had also given him a clear line of sight should he feel the need to act. "That's a pardon."

Gaston scoffed, all but spitting on the paper the musketeer was nodding too. "He dishonored me by making that dull soldier regent."

The hate in Gaston's voice was clear as a bell and it took considerable focus from both men not to react aggressively to the insult to their friend and former Captain.

"The King's will is complex," stated Aramis, his voice slightly clipped as he tried to reign in his distaste and anger at the man before him. "Treville believes you will want to see it."

Gaston's ears almost visibly perked up at this and there was a gleam in his eyes the musketeers did not like.

"Is there a legacy?"

Aramis wanted to stare in shock but carefully control his expression. He knew the two hadn't been close in any semblance of the word but to only show interest when it might benefit you was something that didn't sit well with the man.

"We've been sent to escort you back," he stated, carefully avoiding answering the man's question, something Gaston apparently didn't notice as he demanded they leave so he could discuss it with his cousin.

Offering the man a small bow both musketeers left the room, a silent conversation happening between them as they shared a look the moment the door was closed behind them.

* * *

Back in the room Gaston was quick to turn to his cousin, the earlier gleam still present in his eyes. "Obviously I must go," he shrugged, trying to hide his excitement that there might be something for him in the King's will.

"No," demanded Grimauld, speaking up for the first time since the musketeers had arrived. He had relished the clear frustrated expressions on the two men's faces when they had seen him. He knew full well that they would have tried something had he not been in the Duke's estate and surround by an impressive number of men, but instead of that fact worrying him it gave him a smug sense of satisfaction and he hadn't been able to resist smirking at them whenever he noticed them staring at him.

"This means nothing," dismissed the Duke, clearly agreeing with their patron about Gaston returning to the palace. "Whatever Lois intended he's dead."

"But this may be good news for all of us," exclaimed Gaston, almost coming across as a spoilt child who had just been told no for the first time in his life.

"For you perhaps," sneered Grimauld

Ignoring the man Gaston turned to face the Duke. "Cousin, there may be no need to spill any French blood. Shall I investigate? Our fortunes are bound together, surely what benefits me benefits us both… and besides, I'm a prince of the blood and no one tells me what to do." Spinning on his heels he called out to the nearest servant, "Saddle my horse!"

* * *

"Sylvie!" called Constance as she stood in the middle of the recently tidied room, a small proud smile on her face for getting it hospitable in such a short amount of time.

From the other room she could hear a faint chuckle come from her female companion as Sylvie watched the young King play for a moment more before she got up, leaving him unattended as she moved to Constance's side.

"Fit for a boy at least," remarked Sylvie with a small smile of her face, "If not a King."

Smiling at the woman Constance dusted off her skirt, "I'll fetch him."

"Sire?" she called hesitantly when she entered the room to find it apparently empty. At the sight her heart leapt into her throat as she felt her panic build.

"Where are you hiding?" she called, her voice shaking slightly from panic. "I bet I can find you…"

By this point Sylvie had entered and it wasn't long before they had come to the terrifying conclusion that the boy had gone.

Without wasting a moment the two women rushed out into the street, wide panicked eyes searching for any sign or clue as to the whereabouts of their young charge.

"Oi!" yelled a woman not far from Constance, her voice gaining the redhead's attention. "What do you think you're doing?" snapped the woman as she grabbed the now terrified child's arms tightly.

"Leave him!" cried Constance as she rushed to put herself between the young King and the furious woman and the moment she did she felt the Dauphin's hand grip her skirt, the contents they had previously been holding now completely forgotten in his fear of the woman screaming at them.

"He's a little thief," spat the woman as she got in Constance's face, glaring daggers at the terrified child hiding behind her.

"He was hungry," defended Sylvie as she joined Constance in shielding the boy. She knew they couldn't be angry with the Dauphin; as the boy had spent his entire life having everything he could ever want simply given to him. At his age the boy didn't know that things like foods and goods have to be purchased and not simply taken.

"Yeah?" scoffed the woman, "Aint we all."

"We can pay you," stated Constance decisively as she fumbled for her coin pouch, pulling a small handful of coins from within it.

"He was filling his pockets!"

"Here," Constance offered, holding the coins out for the woman to take. "Here, take this."

It was at this point however that the woman noticed a few members of the city guard and decided that she would rather see the boy punished than receive payment and drop the issue.

"Oi!" she called, attracting the attention of the guards, "Over here! Come on! Arrest this lot will you?"

"We need to leave," stated Sylvie as she and Constance instantly grabbed one of the Dauphin's hands, quickly pulling the boy away from the woman, who was still screaming for their arrest.

"Just keep moving," breathed Constance as she fought the urge to look back to see if they were still being followed. "Keep moving, I'll think of something…"

* * *

"Regent Treville," drawled Gaston as he offered the man a small and clearly reluctant bow, something that was mimicked with much more ease and sincerity by the two musketeers who had escorted him before they left the two men to talk.

"I knew my brother would finally pardon me."

The arrogance in Gaston's voice was grating and as such Treville could resist the comment that slipped from his lips.

"He didn't. The pardon is mine."

The look that flashed across Gaston's face was priceless and Treville found himself mentally cursing the fact he couldn't outright laugh at it like part of him wanted to.

"And I suppose the legacy is yours too," huffed Gaston, clearly feeling put out by the whole situation.

"There is no legacy."

Gaston blinked, anger filling his eyes briefly before he managed to get himself under control. "This is a trick?"

Treville sighed, taking a few steps closer to the man before speaking, his voice serious and brokering no argument. "I intend to see the new King through to his maturity and to make France peaceful and prosperous. I will do my best to ensure the King loves and respects you." Gaston looked somewhat intrigued by this but schooled his expression as best he could as he listened to the Regent continue. "And, of course, there is always the possibility of ascending to the throne if he dies childless."

A pout was now very prominent on the prince's face and Treville found himself making a vow to do whatever it took to ensure Gaston never sat on France's throne.

"That would be too long a wait," pouted the prince, looking to observers like an ungrateful, spoilt child. "What do I get now?"

"I am told you admire the Luxembourg Palace," stated Treville, a small bubble of hope filling him that he might simply be able to buy Gaston off, thus all but eliminating the chance of the Duke attacking the city.

"Moderately," shrugged Gaston, though there was obvious intrigue in his eyes that further gave Treville hope.

"I can also guarantee a generous stipend from the exchequer in keeping with your high status."

Gaston raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly apprehensive by the generous offer Treville was making. "Why?" he asked, his voice full of suspicion. "You all hate me."

"I want France united," stated Treville, his voice once again taking on it's serious, no nonsense tone. "With all of its nobles loyal to the new King and free of conspirators. Its in my interests to make you happy Gaston."

It was at this point, unbeknownst to Gaston, that Athos had appeared, bowing low to the Regent.

"Not now Captain," dismissed Treville before his attention returned to Gaston who, up until that point appeared to be seriously considering his offer.

"I'm sorry but the Queen is distressed," this seemed to get Gaston's attention but it was the next words that drew his full focus to the conversation between Regent and Captain. "The King is unwell."

"I must go to him," demanded Gaston, a plan already forming in his mind and earlier offer almost completely forgotten.

"No," declined Treville firmly, using all his focus on not glaring back at the man now glaring daggers at him.

"I am family!" cried Gaston, outrage clear in his voice.

"This is not the time Gaston," huffed Treville, "Later perhaps."


	7. The Regent's Plan

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow, I was wondering why this had taken me so long to write (aside from the fact I keep getting distracted) and then I saw how long this chapter was. I'm quite proud I've managed to write just under 4000 words for this chapter :D**

 **This one is quite possibly my favourite one to write so far, hope you like it too :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh I quite agree and I'm afraid he's only going to get worse. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pmilly: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're liking it so far. I agree with you on Treville, his death is quite an important... I think that unless I have a lot of people asking me to save him that I will follow the show and kill him. I have a plan as to how to work in D'Artagnan's injury into the whole funeral thing so I should be okay whatever I decide to do. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it. Gaston's doing my head in being the whiny sod he is and its very hard not to have something happen to... part of me want to have him fall down the stairs or something, just so I can enjoy hurting him... although that would make him more whiny... maybe not then lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Middle earth musketeers: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. As for Treville I'm still not 100% if I'm going to kill him. I want to follow the show (so he'd have to die) but I love his character so I don't want to kill him... so I have no idea and knowing me I wont make up my mind until I get to that point in the show and even then I'll probably change my mind at the last moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I felt so bad for the boy when he was getting yelled at when he had no idea he wasn't supposed to but I am glad you liked the scene. We're seeing a bit more of Sylvie in tomorrows chapter so I'm hoping I can continue keeping her in character then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm absolutely loving Aramis in chapter and I hoping you do too. I think our boys were also upset he didn't give them a reason to shoot him. Gaston is soooo annoying I think he needs a good slap. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm still not 100% what I'm doing with Treville and knowing me probably wont until I actually have to write something for it so it'll be a surprise for all of us lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I don't know either! I think it's going to end up being a surprise for all of us lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Regent's Plan  
**

"Well?" asked Treville, his voice gruff as he and Athos approached the area where Porthos and Aramis were waiting. The Regent's mood was quickly plummeting after his meeting with Gaston and he could only hope, no matter how naïve he knew the hope to be, that his men brought good news.

With a sigh Porthos shook his head, his face grim. "If they took the armories to the east of Paris we'd be hard pushed to stop them."

Treville let out a long resigned sigh as his hand came to run over his face. "That's what I feared," he breathed before steeling himself and turning back to his men. "Put the garrison on standby… Is the boy D'Artagnan found ready?"

It sickened him that they could very well be putting a young, innocent child at risk with his plan but he saw no other way to ensure the new King's safety… He could only hope that nothing went wrong and that he wouldn't end up with a child's death on his conscience.

The musketeers clearly felt the same if the looks on their faces were anything to go by, but like the loyal men they were they said nothing in protest, merely continuing with the plan and trusting the man who had led them for years.

"Yes," nodded Athos, "We've dressed his mother as a lady in waiting."

Treville nodded, pleased with how quickly his men had worked. "See she's well paid… Aramis," he said, instantly gaining the man's full attention as he waited for orders. "Make sure Gaston takes the bait." The marksman nodded, spinning on his heels to go and find Gaston, despite his inward grimace at having to be around the man once again.

"Porthos," called Treville, noting with an inwardly pleased smile that Athos had already left to check on the progress with D'Artagnan. "Come with me. I'm going to talk peace with the Duke of Lorraine."

* * *

Finding Gaston hadn't been hard as the man was by the late King's side. It irked the musketeer to have someone like Gaston around the King, even in death but he couldn't fault Treville's plan and so pushed his discomfort and annoyance to one side and turned his focus to eavesdropping on the prince's one-sided conversation with the man.

He had been surprised to find the man sounding like he had been or was crying, the prince had never outwardly shown any love for Louis and Aramis found himself suspicious as to whether the man was honestly upset about the death of his brother or was only putting on an act for any onlookers.

"You couldn't make your mind up about me, could you Louis?" whispered Gaston, his voice just loud enough for Aramis to make out from his hiding spot outside the room.

"'Oh Gaston, Gaston, you let me down again… Oh Gaston, now I forgive you.' Well… it's too late for forgiveness." Aramis felt his body tense as he listened to the prince mock the King before his voice turned dark and deadly.

"It's **my** turn now," hissed the prince as he glared down at his brother's dead body. "Paris will run with blood if anyone tries to stop me!"

Aramis decided that he had heard enough by this point and decided to make his presence known, knowing that they needed Gaston to move on so their plan could continue.

"I'm tired," stated Gaston harshly when he became aware of the musketeer's presence. Seeing his brother had put him in a worse mood than usual and it was taking what little control he had not to lash out at the musketeer, knowing he was outnumbered here in the palace without his cousin's and Grimauld's army. "I want to go to my room."

Aramis nodded, offering the man a slight bow. "I'll show you."

Scoffing at the man Gaston pushed past him, "I know where it is."

* * *

Once he was sure the musketeer wasn't following him Gaston changed course, intending to head to the Dauphin's chambers. _If the little brat is sick enough to have that Spanish wench worried then maybe I can end this without even needing Lorraine or Grimauld's help_ mused the prince darkly, a smirk curling his lips as his mind conjured a sinister plan.

Only for that very smirk to quickly vanish to a look of pure confusion when he snuck into the Dauphin's room to find it completely empty. He could hear the sounds of horses outside but paid it little attention as he looked around for any sign as to where the Dauphin was, never once noticing the musketeer watching him from the room's antechamber.

"We must hurry Your Highness," stated a voice, slightly muffled by the distance but still clear enough for Gaston to make out and the man wasted no time in rushing to the window, arriving just in time to see a musketeer, the Captain if he was not mistaken, lifting the Dauphin into the waiting arms of one of the Queen's lady's in waiting before he himself climbed into the carriage.

From his spot in the adjacent room Aramis couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure fury and anger that flashed across Gaston's face as he watched the carriage take off, taking who he assumed to be the Dauphin out of his reach.

* * *

Deciding it was safe enough to leave the prince for a few minutes Aramis figured he could use the guise of informing her of the success of their plan so far as a reason to check on the Queen.

Finding her by Louis side Aramis's heart clenched at the pain he saw in her eyes, wanting nothing more than to bring her into a tight embrace and offer her comfort for all the pain she was feeling.

She had confessed to him once that there was little love in her relationship with Louis, something that became clearer to everyone after the whole ordeal with Rochefort all those years ago but it would be impossible to share a life with someone for as long as she had with Louis and not feel something for him, even if it was purely platonic.

Louis had been her husband for well over a decade and his loss pained her, even without there being any romantic love between them and the sight of her so grieved hurt Aramis more than he would ever care to admit to anyone but possibly her.

Aside from the pain he felt for seeing her so upset Aramis also had to deal with an onslaught of guilt as his mind couldn't help but think of how stunning she looked, even in her mourning clothes and there was little he could do to stop the memory of their one night together from replaying over in his mind, as it often did whenever his thoughts went to her… something else he would never admit to anyone else.

"Your Majesty," he said softly, not wanting to startle her but wanting to do something to ease her pain. "I am so sorry."

Rising from her spot by Louis side Anne dabbed her eyes, drying the tears on her cheeks as she turned to face the man she had so dearly missed.

"I thought you were Gaston," she admitted, her distaste for the man obvious in the way she said his name. "For the brief time he's here I don't want to set eyes on him."

Inwardly Aramis agreed, Anne was already suffering and he would save her from having to deal with the slime that was Gaston if it was in his power to do so.

"He in the Dauphin's quarters," informed Aramis, remembering the reason he had for visiting her. "Treville's plan has worked. Gaston believes your son has been taken out of Paris safely."

Queen Anne nodded somewhat absently, the mention of her son brought back the worry she had desperately been trying to push aside, reminding herself that Treville was a good man at heart, that he would not put him at risk unless he was confident there was no other way.

It was getting harder and harder to keep those kind of thoughts in her mind as each minute and hour passed with no news on her son other than that he was safe.

"Where is he truly?" she asked, a pleading tone entering her voice as she stared at the man she loved. She could see the confusion entering his face at his words but that didn't stop her from practically begging. "Please tell me you know."

Aramis felt his heart stop when Anne asked him about their – her son's whereabouts. As far as he had been aware of the Dauphin was safely hidden somewhere in the palace, though judging by the panic and obvious worry on her face and in her voice, that was not the case.

"I don't…"

"Of course," scoffed Anne as she turned her head away, "They haven't told you either."

Worry overriding propriety had Aramis lightly pressing his fingers under the Queen's chin, softy turning her face back to him so she could see the worry and unasked question in his eyes.

"Treville to him," explained the Queen, not bothering to hide the anger she still felt towards the man for his actions. "Took him the very moment the King died."

"Who's with him?" demanded Aramis, the paternal instincts he had kept such a tight lid on ever since Anne had announced she was pregnant had broken free at the news of his son potentially being in danger.

Seeing the desire to protect burning brightly in Aramis's eyes broke what little control over her emotions Anne still had and she felt tears fall down her cheeks once more, though to her surprise and secret pleasure Aramis wasted no time in lightly brushing them away with his thumb, letting his hand linger on her skin a moment or two more than necessary before regretfully pulling away.

"I hoped it was you," breathed Anne when she had composed herself enough to answer the musketeer's question. "I'm so frightened for him."

Thoughts were spinning wildly in Aramis's head as he tried to think. His mind was screaming at him that Treville wouldn't have hidden the Dauphin without a damn good reason and he would never have left him without some form of protection… but his heart… his heart was roaring at him to chase after him and force him to tell him where his son was so he could protect him… that no one would be willing to go as far as him to protect him. The Dauphin might be Louis son as far as anyone else was concerned but Aramis was father, despite never being able to claim as such, and he'd be damned if he left his protection to someone he didn't know or trust.

 _Trust,_ thought Aramis, an idea snapping into place in his mind. Treville would only leave the Dauphin with someone he knew he could trust implicitly and knew had the skills and dedication to protect him should trouble arise and a growl threatened to escape him as he realized there was only one man Treville would have given this task to.

* * *

"Your Majesty," bowed Gaston, interrupting the moment the two had been having and pulling Aramis out of his slightly bitter and angry thoughts as he tensed next to the Queen, watching the prince for any signs that he needed to step in and separate them.

"We are united in our grief," stated the prince as he took a step towards the Queen, the faintest of smirks curling his lips as she took a step back, clearly eager not to be near him.

"Don't you dare speak to me," hissed Anne with a surprising amount of venom in her voice as she glared at him before storming out of the room.

Shrugging off the Queen's hatred of him Gaston turned to Aramis, not noticing the emotion in the man's eyes as he watched her walk away.

"I want Treville," demanded the prince. "I need to speak to him."

Now they were alone Aramis decided not to hide the smirk as he answered. "He's gone… To talk with the Duke of Lorraine."

* * *

Riding into Lorraine's camp Porthos couldn't help but notice how Treville tensed, not that he blamed the man. After all, it was one thing to hear about enemy numbers but it was another to actually see them.

"He didn't jump at your offer," said Porthos as the pair dismounted their horses, now in the middle of the camp. "What makes you think Lorraine will?"

"I cannot and will not give Gaston what he wants, but Lorraine's a different matter," answered Treville quietly, never taking his eyes off of the men waiting on the steps of the estate to greet them.

* * *

"Brave," remarked the Duke, emotions hidden from his face. "To come here."

"I heard you were a honorable man," stated Treville as he offered the man a nod in greeting, not bothering to bow to a man he now technically outranked.

The Duke appeared pleased with the man's comment as he offered a faint smile before nodding, although the smile vanished as he asked his next question.

"Why isn't Prince Gaston with you?"

"Don't worry," remarked Porthos dryly before Treville could respond. "We haven't killed him… yet."

It took everything he had in that moment not to smack the man for his comment, even more so when he saw the amused smirk on his soldier's face. Instead he settled on glaring at the man and letting out a quiet sigh before turning back to the Duke and ignoring Porthos's comment.

"He's perfectly safe Your Grace. I am here to negotiate with you." Treville's expression then turned dark as he nodded towards Grimauld, who merely smirked back. "But not that man, he is wanted for the murder of the Marquis de Feron."

 _Among other things,_ added Treville in his mind, replaying all the damage and hurt the man had done to the people he cared bout.

"You speak with us both or leave," growled Grimauld, clearly not liking the idea of being kept out of talks that could greatly endanger his plan.

Shrugging off his companion's words the Duke took a step forward. "I will here what he has to say."

* * *

Back in the palace Aramis had finally found a moment to slip away from his duty of watching Gaston and the marksman hadn't wasted a single moment in hunting down the one person he knew could give him answers.

He found him with D'Artagnan and Aramis couldn't help but hope that the young Gascon was as in the dark about what Athos had done as he himself had been. It was unlikely given how close the two were but he still held out the hope, unsure how he would, or if he could, handle two of the people he called brothers keeping this from him.

"Where is he being hidden?" demanded Aramis as he stormed up to them, noticing, much to his relief a look of confusion appearing on the younger man's face, it appeared that Athos hadn't told him either. "Tell me!"

"You were keeping an eye on Gaston," stated Athos, not bothering to ask what Aramis was talking about, as they both knew he knew what this was about.

Aramis shrugged off Athos's words, his ire growing every second his friend and brother refused to give him the answers he so desperately needed. Athos was the first person to learn the truth about the connection between himself and the Dauphin, he had to understand better than anyone why he needed to know but the swordsman refused to speak.

"He'll be back at Lorraine's camp by now. I'd like to know what's happened to the Dauphin."

Aramis noted how Athos's eyes narrowed at his words and how D'Artagnan, whilst clearly trying to hide his confusion, couldn't help but glance at his mentor for clarification and explanation.

"Don't play games with me Athos," growled the marksman as he used every ounce of his control to ignore the urge to push his brother against the wall and demand answers out of him. "Where is he?"

Athos sighed and Aramis saw a glimmer of indecision in his brother's eyes, like he what he wanted to do was warring with what he had to do and he could only hope he picked the former.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case as Athos schooled his expression before looking at his brother, ignoring the pain it caused his heart to do so. "It's better you don't know Aramis," he stated emotionlessly before turning and continuing down the stairs, a hesitant and clearly confused D'Artagnan following him.

"You came back too quickly," stated the marksman as he rushed to follow his brothers, desperation filling his voice now as he threw any caution he might have had about being overheard to the wind, simply desiring an answer. "I know he must still be in Paris!"

The pain and desperation in Aramis's voice almost broke Athos. This was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. He, like his brothers, knew Aramis had more than a right to know where the Dauphin was but he couldn't risk telling him.

"He is being well cared for by people we know and trust," offered Athos, knowing it was a weak comfort but it was all he could give the man at this point. Until circumstance or orders permitted him to do otherwise he would keep his knowledge of the Dauphin's location to himself.

For the second time in such a short space of time Aramis's mind was reeling as it tried to think who Athos was talking about.

"Who do you trust to look after the King of France?" demanded Aramis, hurt filling his voice and eyes as he realized his brother had no intention of tell him who had his son. "I'd like to know if I agree with your choice." The hurt he was feeling reached all knew levels as Athos ignored him, choosing instead to continue walking away, forcing a torn D'Artagnan to follow.

"What happened to 'One For All'?" he cried, desperation and betrayal filling him as Athos, unlike D'Artagnan, didn't even stop and simply continued to walk away.

The marksman and Gascon shared a look and Aramis could see the indecision in the younger man's eyes. The next part of the plan required D'Artagnan to be with Athos but at the same time Aramis was hurting and it wasn't in the Gascon to leave a brother alone when he was in pain.

As odd as it might be, seeing the indecision in the younger man's eyes actually helped soothe the hurt the marksman was feeling and allowed his mind a moment of clarity as he realized the sooner Gaston and the Duke were dealt with the sooner his son could return home. Realizing this Aramis offered the Gascon a soft smile before nodding towards where Athos had just gone.

Understanding the medic's silent request D'Artagnan sent his friend a returning smile before spinning on his heels and jogging down the remaining stairs to catch up with his mentor and Captain.

* * *

Oblivious to the turmoil his decisions had caused back at the palace Treville settled himself down at the table opposite the Duke, the two of them alone in the room to discuss Treville's offer of peace.

"You want your lands back and a treaty guaranteeing Lorraine's independence from France," stated the Regent, outlying what he was sure was what the Duke wanted more than anything and was the whole reason Gaston had been able to get his help.

The Duke nodded, "France has no right to them. Louis took them by force and deception."

"Because of the years you spent plotting with Gascon **against** the King," reminded Treville, though he ensured his voice was kept as civil as possible.

The Duke laughed, "and here I am plotting with Gaston to take them back." Leaning forward the man couldn't stop the smirk from growing on his face. "You have an army stretched fighting Spain, chaos and hunger at home. When your men came here they had enough time to assess my forces. They'll have told you, I'm sure, that I can take Paris before you can bring reinforcements from the war."

The smugness in the Duke's voice irritated the Regent to no end, though he reasoned that if he was in the position the Duke was he would be coming across just as smug.

"How much do you trust your generals?" asked Treville, his words giving the Duke pause. "It will be bloody. They'll be slaughtering their own countrymen. You know you cannot fully rely on their loyalty." Seeing the way Lorraine seemed to be considering his words filled Treville with confidence as he continued. "If you send your troops home, we will consider reinstating Lorraine as a fully independent province with Frances borders."

* * *

"Looks like Lorraine doesn't need you," remarked Porthos, unable to resist as he continue to sharpen his blade.

Glaring at the musketeer Grimauld reminded himself he couldn't kill the man, not yet at least. "They all need me," he stated somewhat smugly. "They need my gold to back up their big ambitions."

"They'll throw you back in the sewer once they've got what they want."

Grimauld's glare settled into a smirk as he looked at the musketeer. " But the nobility **never** stop wanting do they? Never satisfied, born greedy."

Porthos raised an eyebrow, "and here you are, desperate to be one of them," he said with a scoff he couldn't contain, making the man glare at him once again.

* * *

"End you alliance with Gaston," stated Treville as he outlined his demands for this peace offer to work. "I have made him an offer of reconciliation. It's a generous one, which I believe he will accept."

If the Duke was surprised by the news he hid it well.

"I can not betray my cousin."

Realizing he almost had what they needed Treville put everything he had into imploring the man to see reason.

"He will have **everything** he wants… bar the throne," explained Treville. "And if he gets that he **will** betray you. We both know he will not let the new King live."

Lorraine was quiet for a moment as he considered the Regent's words. Truthfully the man was right, whilst he himself was sickened by the idea of killing the child King he knew Gaston wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill the child in cold blood if it got him what he wanted.

"I need time to consider your offer."

Having expected this Treville nodded as he rose to his feet, "At dusk, when the first candles are lit, our offer to you will be withdrawn."


	8. Guilt

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I'm worried D'Art might be a little out of character at the end of this chapter but hopefully you'll understand why he's acting the way he is.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - We're very very close to D'Art's injury (I'm sooooooo excited!) I currently don't have any plans to the next episode but who knows... I am tempted to purely for the whole Constance/D'Art in the garrison bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked it, I LOVED writing that scene :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - He'll realize eventually I'm sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately Aramis's paternal instincts are running a bit wild at the moment. Grimaud's definitely not happy but we've got a little bit before things really heat up with him though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He definitely doesn't think so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the reviews - Yay! It's probably a little sad how much I missed reading a review from you yesterday lol But to make up for it I got two to read today :D (c6) Yay I'm glad your heatings working now, I know all too well how annoying having no heating is. I hadn't originally intended to do the episode so rigorously but a few chapters in I noticed I was doing it and then just kinda kept with it. (c7) I know! I feel so sorry for the Dauphin, poor boys got so many responsibilities. We've got a bit more Queeny moments today which I quite like writing her. Gaston annoys the hell out of me and I REALLY want to slap him! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Guilt  
**

Glancing behind her Sylvie remained on guard until the door to the abandoned home had been tightly locked behind her, Constance and their young charge.

Looking around the home it became apparent it had not been lived in in some time, though the ease at which Constance moved within its walls had her curiosity peaking.

"How long has it been empty?" she asked, finally giving in to her curiosity once the Dauphin was sleeping soundly in one of the beds.

"A long time," answered Constance, her voice taking on an odd tone as she tried to deal with the onslaught of memories that being in the house conjured. Most of them she could easily shrug off, though some, like the ones of her and D'Artagnan were harder to ignore… as were the ones with her late husband, especially when she remembered how he had guilted her into staying with him by almost committing suicide.

"It's where I lived with my late husband," explained the red-head as she moved to a dust coated cabinet, pulling out a small blanket that she quickly shook out before gently covering the slumbering child with.

"I never would have imagined the King sleeping here," she remarked with a small smile that turned fond when she looked at the sleeping boy. Brushing one of the boy's curls away from his eyes she rose from the bed, straightening out her skirts as she looked around the room.

"This is how I met D'Artagnan," she added, her voice filling with all the love she felt for her husband as her lips curled into a small smile. He rented this room. That was his bed."

Sylvie smiled, enjoying seeing her friend so happy, even if it was only a temporary respite from their stressful situation.

"Sylvie," called Constance, effectively pulling the other woman from her thoughts. "I need to tell Athos we've moved him."

Sylvie frowned, not liking the idea of the woman travelling alone but knowing they couldn't leave the boy unattended.

"Go," she nodded, understanding that Athos had to know where the Dauphin was, though she ignored the part of her that was desperate to be the one to go, even if it was just to see the swordsman for just a moment.

* * *

"Has Treville gone?" demanded Gaston as he stormed into Lorraine's study, either not noticing or not caring about the look that crossed his cousin's face for a moment before the man could school his expression.

Ignoring the younger man's attitude the Duke merely shook his head. "He's waiting… We're to meet again at dusk."

This gave Gaston pause. If Treville managed to convince Lorraine to betray him then there was no way he would ever get the crown he so coveted.

"He has tricked me," hissed the prince as he began to pace. "He lured me to the palace for **nothing!** "

Lorraine raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?" he asked, his voice clearly stating just how little he believed that. "No generous offer? No reconciliation?"

"No legacy?" added Grimaud, refusing to look at either man as he mentally went over his plans.

"Absolutely nothing," hissed Gaston, though it was then that he picked up on the look the Duke was sending him.

"What has he said to you," demanded the prince as he took several steps forward. "What has he offered you?"

To his eternal annoyance the Duke merely shrugged, "Nothing."

"He has sent the Dauphin away," exclaimed Gaston as he remembered why he had rushed to the camp in the first place. His words made both Grimaud and Lorraine sit up straighter in their seats as they waited for the man to continue.

"I saw Athos and D'Artagnan put him in a fast coach. They were loading provisions for a long journey."

Neither Lorraine or Grimaud said anything as they each processed this new piece of information.

Lorraine was feeling a small amount of relief that the young child might be out of his cousin's reach. Treville's words rang in his head and he hadn't been able stop thinking about how mercilessly Gaston would end the child's life if the situation to do so arose. To know the odds of that now happening were significantly diminished eased his heart and soul more than he had expected it to.

Grimaud on the other hand, he was seething. The Dauphin was crucial to his plans and while he had doubts over what Gaston had seen, he wouldn't have put it passed Treville to have moved the child in hopes of keeping him safe and away from them.

"I WILL BE KING!" screamed Gaston as he slammed his hands down on the desk hard enough to make several small ornaments shake from the force of it. Apparently the prince hadn't taken kindly to being ignored, even for a short while.

"We must march on Paris **now!** "

Lorraine's next actions shocked the tantrum-throwing prince as he simply shook his head and stated that he _"was not ready."_

For the next several minutes the three of them delved into trying to work this piece of information into their individual plans.

* * *

After a little while Grimaud decided he had had enough and stalked out of the room, instantly catching the attention of Marcheaux, who walked quickly to join him, the pair walking in silence until there were at an area of the estate where Grimaud was sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"We'll get nothing here," scowled Grimaud as he fought to contain his anger. "Treville is maneuvering Lorraine to cut me out of any and all deals. He plans to divide us and Gaston is too stupid to see it."

Marcheaux wanted to point out that Gaston was too stupid for a lot of things be he, quite smartly, realized that it would have been the wrong thing for him to say at that moment in time, especially considering the mood Grimaud was in.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, curious as to why they weren't moving. "The army is ready for battle."

Grimaud shook his head, a flash of anger breaking through his expressionless mask for a fraction of a second before he got it under control. "We have **no** army without Lorraine leading it… We **need** the Dauphin… Gaston thinks Treville's sent him out of Paris but our new regent wouldn't take such a risk. He wont be at the palace, not with nan army ready to descend down on them," by this point Grimaud was pacing and Marcheaux knew better than to question or mention it, choosing instead to wait for the man to continue.

"Where would you hide the Dauphin?" Grimaud asked, his voice barely more than a whisper and Marcheaux was almost certain the man had forgotten he was even there and was more thinking out loud by this point. "Who would you have look after him?"

Marchaeux blinked as an idea hit him, moving a few steps so he interrupted Grimaud's pacing.

"Treville only trusts musketeers," he stated, his voice full of confidence. "Porthos is here."

This made Grimauld smirk as he nodded in agreement with the younger man's opinion.

"Look for the others," instructed Grimaud, his lips curling into a cruel smirk. "One of them will lead you to the boy."

* * *

Constance blinked in slight confusion as she noticed a clearly worried Brujon pacing outside the office door… Putting it down to the fact that she had all but disappeared from the garrison earlier that day she simply raced up the stairs, desperate to find one musketeer in particular.

"I need to find Athos," stated the red-head with a small amount of annoyance in her voice when Brujon stepped in front of her, preventing her from entering the office.

"He's at he palace," explained the cadet, though his worried expression refused to ease. "But there's someone in his office, wanting to see **you**."

Constance frowned, whilst it was common knowledge that if anyone needed to find her then the garrison was a good guess it was still odd for someone to specifically seek her out like their newest guest had apparently done.

Curiosity driving her Constance opened the door, her eyes widening as she realized who it was.

"Your Majesty," she stammered, dropping into a low, if rushed, curtsey. "The King… I am so sorry."

"When I found out it wasn't Aramis; I knew it must be you."

Hearing the Queen's voice made Constance's heart hurt. Before the King's death the Queen's voice had always been full of kindness and light but now, with the King dead and her son missing her voice was lifeless and cold.

"Your Majesty."

Constance's eyes widened slightly when she noticed the child's clothing Anne was clutching tight to her chest and a massive wave of guilt welled up inside her.

"You have him," repeated the Queen, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she tried to keep herself together, her grip on the clothes tightening ever so slightly. "Even before I found these I knew… How could you carry out their plan without asking me."

Constance blinked, slightly hurt by the venom in the Queen's words but she knew, given her actions, that she probably deserved much worse in the royal's opinion.

"Because I know it's right!" exclaimed Constance, her voice and eyes begging the distraught woman in front of her to see reason.

"You will take me to him, now!" demanded Anne as she wiped away the few stray tears trailing down her cheeks as discretely as he could. When Constance refused to move Anne felt her eyes narrowing into a vicious glare.

"That was a command from your Queen!"

"Treville orders me to hide him and you order me to put that at risk," sighed Constance, knowing already that there was nothing that she could say that would get the Queen to leave aside from promising her, her son.

Anne had just opened her mouth to demand her son's location once again when she heard Constance let out a long sigh and she watched with a hopeful expression as the woman took a cautious few steps towards her.

"I could take him to prayers," she stated, already feeling like an idiot for suggesting such a think and knowing full well what Athos would do to her if and when he found out. "The church at Saint-Sulpice, if you hide yourself I'll bring him there in an hour."

Anne's face lit up with joy at the prospect of seeing her son, so much so that she didn't even protest the conditions that followed Constance's vow.

"On my life, you **must** keep your distance and he cannot see you."

* * *

Back in the palace D'Artagnan entered the chamber where Louis's body was displayed, moving instinctively to stand by his mentor and Captain's side, offering the man a small nod of greeting as he moved.

"There couldn't have been a wore time for Louis to die," sighed the Gascon, his mind still reeling with everything that was going on and the dangerous plan they were gambling on.

"I think he held on to his life for as long as he could, for his son," remarked Athos quietly, never moving his eyes from where he was watching the room, though D'Artagnan could tell something was troubling his brother and, if he had to guess, he would put it down to the accusations Aramis had thrown at him earlier that day.

"Who is hiding somewhere… with someone," said D'Artagnan vaguely, hoping his mentor would pick up on the not so subtle question and explain to him what was going on.

Instead D'Artagnan could only watch with no small amount of surprise as a flash of deep guilt and regret appeared in his brother's eyes.

"Athos?"

"…He was right," admitted the swordsman a few minutes later, his eyes still not moving to look at his protégé, the Captain finding himself unable to do so given the information he was about to tell him.

Confusion flittered across D'Artagnan's face as the man turned to face his mentor. "What do you mean Athos?"

"Aramis," stated Athos, the guilt he was feeling clear in his voice. "One for all… All this secrecy is wrong."

"So who has him now?" asked the Gascon, a sickening feeling brewing within him as he noticed Athos's hesitation to speak.

"Constance," admitted the swordsman as he resigned himself to wait for the inevitable outburst.

"Constance?" chuckled the Gascon, thinking his mentor was joking, only to then repeat the name with his voice full of dread when he realized what his brother had done.

"How could you?" hissed D'Artagnan, fury burning brightly in his eyes as he fought to keep his voice under control. He wanted nothing more than to pull Athos out of the room so he could have a proper shout at him but their duty forced them to remain with the King.

"D'Artagnan – "

"Don't D'Artagnan me," snapped the Gascon, shocking Athos slightly by the anger in his voice. "She's my **wife** Athos! How could you put her in that position? You know what Grimaud and his men will do to her if they find her with the boy!"

"She knows how to handle herself D'Artagnan," reminded the swordsman, the guilt he felt from his brother's words eating him up inside. "You helped train her remember."

"So can you!" exclaimed the boy, his control of his voice shattering for a moment and the pair quickly found themselves being stared at by the others in the room who had come to pay their respects to the late King.

Athos looked slightly confused by D'Artagnan's words but before he could query it the Gascon, now having regained his control, continued.

"You're the best swordsman our regiment has and look what happened when you fought Grimaud!"

D'Artagnan honestly didn't mean for his words to come out sounding like they did but worry and panic over his wife's safety had pushed any other thoughts or considerations far from his mind.

When Athos had recovered enough from the verbal blow to respond D'Artagnan cut him off once again.

"I need air," he snarled before spinning on his heels and storming out of the room.

* * *

"Sylvie?" called Constance as she entered their current safe house, her mind already reeling as she tried to figure out how she came to agree to do what she was about to do.

"He's still resting," answered the woman before she noticed the look on Constance's face. "What is it?"

"I have to take him to Saint-Sulpice," stated the red head, immediately seeking out the boy's cloak and shoes before moving to wake him.

Sylvie's eyes widened at Constance's words, her mind wondering what could possibly possess the woman to do something so risky.

"It's too dangerous!" protested Sylvie as she tried to stop the pair from leaving.

Constance shook her head, "The Queen commanded me… She was at the garrison.

"Constance!"

"I have no choice," stammered the red head as she pulled the Dauphin's hood up to cover his face before taking his hand in her own.

"I'll be quick."

* * *

Elsewhere in a tavern filled with the members of the former Red Guard, Marcheaux was standing on top of a table, his lips curled into a dark smirk as he issued orders to his men.

"We're going to hunt musketeers," he sneered, his words instantly gaining him the complete, undivided attention of everyone in the room. "Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan… I already know where to find Porthos… He's as good as dead."


	9. Hiding

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday, I wasn't feeling too good. On the plus side hopefully the length will make up for the slight delay.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you're excited (so am I!) we're are sooo freakingly close I feel you may hate me for how I've ended this chapter lol. I totally agree with you with the whole next episode thing.. I haven't decided for definite yet but I am very tempted. We're getting another angry D'Art moment today, hope you like it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it. It bugged me during the episode that D'Art seemed to just accept that his brother put his wife in danger so writing this was the perfect opportunity to change that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, we've got another angry D'Art moment today which I hope you'll like. Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it, don't worry our boys are back together today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad your back :) Hope you had a good catch up :) I did feel really bad for Anne and Aramis but they get a reunion moment today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's getting another angry reaction today which was a LOT of fun to write. The red guards are back being jerks today :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Definitely one of the worst but can't really ignore an order from the Queen. Still not 100% if I'm going to completely follow the episode yet, we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

erinsgirl: Thanks for the reviews - (ch7) I felt so bad for them too. I don't know if they would be calm enough to listen though it would have eased their worrys some I would imagine if they had been told the truth. I'm glad you're enjoying it all so far. I'm not sure if I'm doing episode 10 as well, though I am very tempted to do it. (ch8) Aww please don't cry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I loved having D'Art questioning Athos's decision and I'm looking forward to seeing your reaction to D'Art's other outburst he's having today... it leads to a slightly cute moment so I hope you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As Always Much Love And Many Thanks For Following/Favouriting/Reviewing/Reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Hiding  
**

The second Constance left the house with the Dauphin Sylvie had wasted no time in gathering up her skirts and racing to the garrison, pausing at the gates only for a moment as her eyes frantically searched for the one man she trusted here the most.

Growling under her breath when she couldn't see him Sylvie let out a small sigh of relief when her eyes landed on Aramis and she rushed over to him without a thought of who could be listening into her panicked words, too worried over the fate of her friend and young charge to even consider anything else.

"Aramis!" she cried, immediately getting the frowning marksman's attention, his frown becoming more pronounced once he saw how clearly worried she was.

Despite the tense terms he was currently on with Athos, Aramis knew and had seen first hand how deeply his brother cared for the woman before him. In all the years he had known the swordsman Aramis had never seen him the way he was with her, even with the war and everything else going on the petit woman still managed to make his brother smile, a rare enough feat before all of this went down so he, like his other brothers, had made a silent vow to do everything in his power to protect her.

"Where's Athos?" she demanded, frantically looking around the courtyard as if her words alone could summon the man.

"I don't know," answered Aramis, hating the bitter tone that entered his voice. He had calmed dramatically since his outburst in the palace but that didn't mean he had abandoned his worry.

"I need your help," she pleaded, frantic worry clear in her eyes as she quickly rushed out an explanation of what was going on and why she needed Athos.

Once his stunned mind realized what she was telling him, the marksman was on his feet and sheathing his weapons in a heartbeat.

"Where are they? WHERE?"

"Saint-Sulpice!" exclaimed Sylvie as she watched Aramis race out of the garrison, sinking onto the nearest bench, exhausted after her mad rush to reach the garrison.

* * *

Entering the church Constance couldn't help but feel like she was making an awful mistake. Sylvie had been right, of that she was sure. As she led the Dauphin to one of the pews near the front she couldn't stop her mind from playing out scenarios of all the different ways this little excursion could go wrong.

"Remember your prayers?" she asked quietly, hoping that her young charge hadn't and wasn't picking up on her tenseness. To her relief the Dauphin merely offered a small nod before turning to face the front once more.

Using this distraction Constance allowed herself a moment to glance around, her eyes landing on a veiled figure on the upper balcony and in an instance she knew that was the Queen.

Nodding once to the woman to let her know she had seen her the red-head then decided to lower the Dauphin's hood just a little, making it look to all the onlookers that she was merely brushing his hair, when instead she was doing what she could to give the frantic mother a glimpse of her child.

She did not let the view remain that way for long, especially when the heavy doors of the church opened, drawing her focus back to protecting the Dauphin, her arm instinctively going around him, pulling his small form ever so slightly closer to her own.

As the footsteps grew louder Constance could help but tense. She had been a soldier's wife for many years now and spent just as many years surrounded by the men in the garrison. This had left her with and ear for how men walked. Whoever had just entered was armed, she could here the way his sword knocked against his leg as he walked and that alone sent a spike of fear through her, especially when she realized they had stopped by her pew.

As soon as Marcheaux recognized the young Dauphin he wasted no time in drawing his arm back and hitting the red-head enough to leave her momentarily dazed. The former Red Guard Captain then allowed himself a brief moment to relish in the pain he knew his action would cause D'Artagnan before he forcefully grabbed the now terrified Dauphin by the arm and pulled him away from the woman, all but tossing him into the arms of his companion.

"Constance!" exclaimed Sylvie, having arrived to see her friend grasping the back of the pew as she tried to endure the dizzy spell that threatened to knock her out.

"They've got the King," gasped Constance, her eyes quickly screwing shut as another wave of nauseating dizziness shot through her. "Stop them!"

Aramis, who had arrived just in time to see Constance hit, growled under his breath at the pain he could hear in the typically strong woman's voice. Every single instinct within him had wanted to move the second he heard her cry of pain earlier but he had forced himself to remain where he was, knowing he would have a better chance of freeing the Dauphin by sticking to his original plan.

As Marcheaux and his companion passed the alcove he was hidden in Aramis leapt at them, instantly knocking the man holding the Dauphin to the ground and Aramis wasted no time in pushing the terrified child into the waiting arms of Sylvie, who in turn, rushed him back to Constance's side, smiling slightly when the boy instantly latched onto the skirts of her friend.

* * *

"More men will be coming," snarled Aramis as he forcefully replaced his pistol back into its holster on his belt. He had missed the opportunity to stop Marcheaux and he knew this would only cause further problems for himself and his brothers down the line.

Turning to face the women he couldn't help but direct some of his frustration and anger onto them. "You should **never** have brought him here!"

Having reacted the instant she saw her friend and son in danger Anne stepped out of the shadows, her eyes flickering between her son and Aramis.

"I commanded her to," she stated, not having wanted to get her only friend in trouble with her husband's brothers.

Without thinking Aramis grabbed the Queen's arm and pulled the pair of them slightly away from the two women and the Dauphin.

"Do you realize how close we were to losing him?" he hissed, his gaze drifting from her to the son he could never claim who was finally calming under the soothing touches of both Sylvie and Constance.

"I'm sorry," whispered Anne, tears thick in her eyes, though she was fighting to stop them falling.

Seeing this Aramis sighed, remembering back to earlier that day and how he would have done anything, risked almost anything to have seen his son with his own eyes. "I might have done the same… We were lucky."

"I know you are watching over us," whispered Anne, her still trembling hand reaching up to cup his face for a moment before she remembered herself and lowered it, neither commenting on it nor on how Aramis had instinctively pressed his cheek further into her hand the second he felt her touch on his skin.

"Always," he promised before he remembered the state of things and added, "I hope."

Smiling somewhat shakily Anne nodded, "I hope so too. Truly Aramis."

Smiling with love burning brightly in his eyes despite not being alone Aramis gently took her hands in one of his own, bringing them up to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles before lowering. "Go," he instructed, despite the pain it caused his heart to see her walk away. "We will protect you."

* * *

Once he was sure Anne had gone the sharpshooter turned his attention to the two women cradling the Dauphin and he knew then, in that instant, that he would never be able to thank them for risking so much to protect his son, even if they didn't know the truth.

"Is your hiding place nearby?" he asked, hope filling his voice only to be crushed moments later when Constance shook her head.

"No."

"He'll have his men swarming all over this area soon,"

"When he was ill as a baby," started Constance, an idea hitting her. "I brought him to a laundry. I know a back way. We shouldn't be seen, they're good women there but we'll need your protection. Find the others."

Now it was Aramis's turn to shake his head, hating his mind for thinking of everything that could happen if he left his son alone again. "I can't leave you."

Smiling sadly Constance shook her head, "You have to," determination and stubbornness filled her eyes as she added. "I'll look after him. I promise."

Before he could talk himself out of it Aramis nodded turning to leave and find his brothers.

* * *

Back at Lorraine's camp Treville stood, the deadline he had given the Duke was fast approaching and he had to know where they stood.

"It's nearly time," he explained when Porthos looked at his curiously. "I must talk to Lorraine alone." He dropped his voice when he added, "I'm giving you authority to offer Gaston an even greater fortune and joint control of the army. Just get him away."

Several minutes later and Porthos was already ready to punch someone, namely the prince, and they had only just begun speaking.

"What do you want from me?" sneered Gaston as he rushed to catch up with the musketeer. "No more secrecy!"

"The regent didn't want to embarrass you in front of your allies."

"Another trick!" spat the prince and Porthos felt his fingers curl into fists and he had to force himself to relax before he could continue.

"No. No. Treville realizes his earlier offer fell short of your rightful status and expectations," the musketeer explained, hating the words coming out of his mouth but smirking inwardly when he noticed they had garnered the prince's full attention. "He will put aside ten million livres from the royal reserve if you accept his offer of reconciliation."

Gaston appeared to be considering it for a moment but then his face morphed into a scowl. "You can tell the so-called regent that when I am King, it will **all** be mine anyway."

"And…" drawled Porthos, really hating what he was about to say. "He will make you joint head of the army."

* * *

"I will consider further concessions, **if** , you pull your armies back. Immediately," stated Treville, his voice brokering no argument.

To the Duke's credit the man merely smirked in response. "And then have you withdraw your offer?"

Part of Treville hated that that's what the man thought of him but then he remembered the times they were currently in and so pushed all offence to one side.

"I, too, am a man of honor," explained the regent, watching the Duke with equal, if not greater, intensity as he was watching him. "It is about the imminence of the threat. If you pull them back just ten leagues to the River of Marne, I will draft a treaty."

This seemed to greatly intrigue the Duke and Treville felt a glimmer of hope build within him.

"Why would I do this?"

Treville smiled inwardly. The Duke was considering, not outright dismissing and that meant there was indeed hope for a peaceful outcome.

"A gesture," explained the regent, "an act of conciliation. Then we could try one more time to reach an agreement."

* * *

"I should have told you everything from the start," sighed Athos as the three of them rushed down from the swordsman's office.

Aramis had rushed to find them and had explained the situation in between heavy pants as he tried to regain his breath. It had taken both men holding D'Artagnan back to prevent him from going on a hunt for Marcheaux when Aramis explained that the Red Guard had hit her but eventually the boy calmed enough to listen to the rest of the explanation, though he remained tense and short when it came to dealing with Athos, much to Aramis's surprise, though when he considered who his brother had involved he couldn't exactly blame the younger man.

If Aramis was surprised by the honest regret and guilt he heard in his brother's voice he didn't comment on it, choosing instead on clamping a hand down on the swordsman's shoulder, offering it a gentle squeeze, silently letting him know all was forgiven.

"No," said Aramis as he shook his head, "I wasn't thinking straight. I might have put the boy in danger," and truthfully that was what he feared above all and, now that he had had time to calm down and think about his brother's reasoning's, he was glad Athos had done what he had.

"But you didn't," nodded Athos, pride in his voice and eyes as he looked at his brother.

"Gentlemen," remarked D'Artagnan, his voice strained despite the smile he clearly tried to offer for their sakes. "As happy as I am that we're all friends again. Can I go help my wife now?"

"Go," nodded Athos, a wave of relief hitting him when his protégé mentioned them **all** being friends again, now he could only hope nothing else happened to Constance otherwise he would lose his brother for good.

Turning to Aramis the swordsman allowed himself a small smirk, "We need to stop Marcheaux."

* * *

Marcheaux grunted as Grimaud slammed him into a wall, fury blazing in the man's eyes as he glared at the former Red Guard.

"You had the King and you lost him!" snarled Grimaud, slamming the man back into the wall once more, relishing the sound of his gasp of pain "Without a scratch on you?!"

"We know he's in Saint Antoine,"

"With D'Artagnan's whore," spat Grimaud as he loosened his grip on the man.

"I have men crawling all over the place, they can't get far."

"Lorraine wants to make peace," spat Grimaud as he thought of what he had overheard earlier that day. "He didn't have the stomach for the fight. I'll use the young King to raise Gaston up and destroy their precious treaty. Now. Search every house!"

* * *

Constance had never been more relieved to see Audrey, the head washer woman, then when she took one look at them and ushered them into her shop.

"You both look exhausted," she remarked softly as her gaze flickered between the three people in front of her, each tucking into a bowl of basic stew. "Who's the boy?"

Not missing a beat Constance pulled a pouch of coins from her pocket, holding it out to the woman. "There's more for you if we can keep him safe here."

Audrey was about to say something else when she noticed a tense looking musketeer watching the women. "Well, he must be important if you've brought a musketeer with you."

This made both women pause and look over to the door, both relaxing when they saw who was there.

"Oh," smiled Sylvie, "He's her husband."

"Times are hard," said Audrey, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. "Just bring us more work from the garrison."

Letting out a relieved sigh Constance nodded, "You have my word."

* * *

Once he noticed the washer woman walking away D'Artagnan approached his wife, his eyes raking over her, searching for any sort of injury, pausing when he heard her gasp.

"What happened?" she demanded, worry filling her voice as her fingers ghosted over the bandage still covering his neck.

He wasn't sure why exactly but her concern for him only made him angry.

"Is that really what you want to talk about right now?" he hissed, all the worry he had felt for her coming out as anger as he watched her beautiful face contort into one of confusion.

"I'm okay D'Artagnan," she said softly, not knowing this was the wrong thing to say to her already worried husband. "I can handle myself."

"He could have **killed** you!" hissed the Gascon, his hand gripping her arms tightly as he tried to get her to understand. "You've made yourself a target to, quite possibly, the most dangerous man in France and you expect me to be okay with that? You saw what he did to Athos!"

Both Constance and Sylvie flinched at the reminder, thought the latter smartly kept her thoughts to herself.

"Don't you think I know that," snapped Constance, though her expression softened at her next words, "Don't you trust me?"

Sighing D'Artagnan felt his anger drain out of him as he pulled his wife into the tightest embrace he could manage, nestling his head into the crook of her neck, reveling in the fact she was still alive.

"He could have killed you," he whispered, his voice muffled slightly by her hair but she heard him regardless and her heart broke at the pain and worry she must have caused him.

"I'm okay, I promise."

Pulling back D'Artagnan cupped her face with his hands, his thumb lightly brushing over the bruise forming on her cheek. "Sure?"

Constance nodded, smiling softly at her husband. "Sorry. I would have told you sooner but Athos made me promise."

Letting out another sigh D'Artagnan thought back to the guilt and anguish he had seen on his mentor's face when Aramis told them that Constance had been struck and he found himself unable to retain his anger at the man.

"He was right to," admitted the Gascon somewhat reluctantly. "I would have done the same… There are Red Guards everywhere." Turning to the washer woman who had come over during the couple's fight he added. "Do you have somewhere we can hide?"

It took next to no time for Audrey to show him the hiding spot and D'Artagnan couldn't help but smile at it. "Yes, this will work." Turning back to his wife and Sylvie he added. "You need to leave immediately. If they come here you'll both be recognized."

Neither woman looked like they wanted to leave but nodded regardless before passing over the Dauphin to D'Artagnan, who immediately made a funny face at the boy, making him smile.

"Very quietly now okay?" whispered D'Artagnan as he and the boy hid before the floor. "Don't worry," he added, rubbing the boy's arms gently to offer warmth and reassurance.

* * *

Staring at the panicked state of the street both Aramis and Athos couldn't help but growl, glaring hard when they noticed a very smug Marcheaux watching them.

"I warned you, didn't I?" exclaimed the man, waving his arms about dramatically as he gestured to the mayhem. "Disbanding the Red Guard was a bad idea."

"Was it?" drawled Athos as he smirked at Aramis who pulled his weapon in sync with his brother.

"I don't think so," answered the marksman, an answering smirk on his lips as he made a silent promise to get Marcheaux back for hurting Constance. "We get paid to kill traitors."

Chaos erupted around them as screaming civilians tried to get away from the merciless Red Guards and more of Marcheaux's men poured from various buildings, blocking their access to the now retreating man.

* * *

Audrey, who had noticed the cause of the commotion outside rushed back into the shop, addressing her workers immediately, her voice serious and brokering no arguments.

"We work as normal," she stressed, ensuring her voice was loud enough so the musketeer they were sheltering could hear as well. "We don't look round. We have nothing to hide, understand?"

"Hey!" she demanded moments later when several Red Guards, spearheaded by Grimaud stormed into the room. "What's all this?"

"Looking for a boy," stated Grimaud absently as his eyes searched for any sign of their prey.

Audrey scoffed slightly; silently praying they would leave soon. "No boy's here. Just women doing laundry."

Over the next few minutes tensions in the launderette rose to new levels as the women tried to ignore the intrusive Red Guards at the same time as they tried to avoid showing any signs of guilt about the people they were harboring.

Accepting there was nothing to find Grimaud had just ordered his men to leave when he caught the almost silent sigh of relief from one of the women.

"Wait!" he demanded, bringing the tension in the room to near breaking point.

"Paris starves, ye the people still grovel at the King's feet," said Grimaud as he began walking near where D'Artagnan lay hidden, his hand gently clamped over the Dauphin's mouth. "What is it? Superstition or stupidity?... I've got a little test of loyalty, which is… Infallible."

From his hiding spot D'Artagnan couldn't tell what Grimaud was going to do, but judging by the gasp that left Audrey and several other women's lips he knew it was not good.

Pulling his blade from the floorboard Grimaud moved to a new location, smirking as he saw the growing fear in the women's eyes.

"But what is loyalty? Is it staying quiet?" he asked, driving his blade through the floor once more, making the women gasp once again.

Finding nothing he pulled his blade out and moved again.

"Or speaking out?" he mused, driving his blade hard through the gap in the boards, immediately feeling it pierce something as a strangled scream of pain reached his ears.

"Hmm," mused Grimaud as he raised his head, leaving his blade where it was, his eyes locking onto the washer-woman's as he felt a dark chuckle leave him.

"Did I get a rat?"


	10. Found

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We've reached some D'Art whump! Yay I've missed writing it, though we'll be seeing more of it tomorrow as well. We're really near the end of this now so I hope you're all prepared for that.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - I was so looking forward to writing this chapter as we get to see the first bit of D'Art's injury, hope you like it :) Angry D'Art in the last one was sooo much fun to right so I'm really glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thanks yeah I'm doing better now, was just feeling a bit run down, pretty much just went to bed when I got back from work so that helped :) I don't really like writing the whole Constance/D'Art romance as I never feel I can write her right but I LOVED writing her argument with D'Art. The Dauphin's character really bugs me as I'm trying to keep him in character but I also want to have him actually react to what's going on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Nothing good I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Its only getting worse :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

erinsgirl: Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art could definitely do with that hug right about now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Our Gascon is definitely in trouble :) Hmmm can't promise it wont get worse :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I did love our little brotherly moments in yesterday's chapter. I loved writing D'Artagnan in that chapter as well, from his impatiences to his argument with Constance. I'm loving this chapter with a bit of good old fashion d'art whump... how i've missed it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Found  
**

The pain was unlike anything he had managed to prepare himself for and despite the dark spots now dancing across his vision D'Artagnan knew he had a matter of moments to act before everything went to hell.

During Grimaud's speech the Gascon had been listening closely, trying desperately to figure out what the man was doing. It hadn't taken much for him to recognize the sound of a blade and then put things together but it was the thrust that came before the one that struck him however that cemented what Grimaud was doing in his mind as the blade stopped mere centimeters from his foot.

The moments that followed had gone by with an agonizing slowness. D'Artagnan knew Grimaud strongly suspected they were there and it was only a matter of time before they were found.

He also knew that the man could care less if the Dauphin lived or died and so likely wouldn't pull his blows at all. D'Artagnan on the other hand, didn't have that luxury. He, like his brothers, knew just who the Dauphin was to Aramis and the Gascon had sworn to himself that claimed or not he would never let any harm befall his brother's son if it was within his power to do so.

Unfortunately this led him to the possibly stupid and definitely reckless decision to completely cover the young boy's body with his own, ensuring that nothing could harm him without going through the musketeer first.

Which was exactly what happened.

Like he had predicted Grimaud's blade had been driven in with an alarming amount of force and despite the wound being only seconds old, the Gascon could already feel the steady flow of blood travelling down his back and arm.

With a quick, slightly blurred glance at his young charge to confirm he was unharmed the Gascon braced himself for when the blade was removed from his back, this time successfully muffling his cries of pain by biting his fist.

He was about to make his move when a terrified whimper from the Dauphin caught his attention and brought his eyes to the red now staining the boy's clothes, having transferred from his own.

Knowing he did not have time to offer any sort of true reassurance to the boy D'Artagnan was forced to settle on giving him a soft smile before he used what energy he had left to throw the trap door open, knocking Grimaud back as he tried, valiantly, to defend his King.

Unfortunately he hadn't anticipated there being as many Red Guards as there were and as he was alone and injured he was severely outnumbered.

One of the former Red Guards grinned manically as he punched the Gascon in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs and have him curling into himself.

Another former Guard used this momentary distraction of the musketeer to kick his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to his knees with a pained, if breathless groan.

It was Grimaud himself, however, who finished him off, having spotted the growing stain of blood on the musketeer's clothing. Without wasting a moment he slammed the pommel into the wound with as much force as he could manage, smirking widely as D'Artagnan let out a hellish scream of pain before passing out.

With the opposition now taken care of Grimaud walked over to where the musketeer had been hiding, his smirk returning as he saw who else was hiding in the hole.

"The royal prize," he grinned as he gestured to one of his men to grab the terrified child, completely uncaring as the child whimpered in fear and tried to escape his man's grasp.

Turning back to the unconscious form of D'Artagnan, Grimaud couldn't stop the satisfied smile that tugged at his lips as he saw the man hanging limply between two of his Red Guards, completely at his mercy as blood trailed down his arm, staining his fingertips before dropping onto the floor.

It was the sight of this that made Grimaud deviate from his original plan, unable to resist the urge to see the looks on both Treville and Porthos's faces when the boy was presented to them.

"Tie him up," instructed Grimaud as he took the Dauphin from his solider. "Bring him with us.

* * *

Out in the streets Aramis and Athos were fighting the remainder of the Red Guard forces, completely unaware of what had befallen their brother and the new King.

Years of brotherhood and working together had enabled the men to know how the other was going to move and react before it happened, meaning that when Aramis ducked to dodge a blow that otherwise would have taken his head off, Athos was there to thrust his blade into the Red Guard's stomach and when Athos kicked one of the Guards who got too close back several steps, Aramis was there, with his pistol to take out the off-balanced man.

As had always been the case, few Red Guards could actually pose a challenge to the skill of their regiments best and so the pair of them were able to take out those that remained in the square without earning themselves more than the odd scratch or bruise.

"Grimaud's got him!" cried a woman's voice, her words sending ice through the vein's of both men as they both knew that something serious and dire must have happened to D'Artagnan for Grimaud to get the King. "And the other musketeer," she added frantically, her eyes unable to unsee the small pool of blood that had been created in the short time the man had been unconscious.

Aramis's heart didn't know who to worry about more, his son or his brother and his turmoil was evident in his voice as it shook as he spoke.

"Where did they go?" he demanded sheathing his blade as he tried to reign in his frantic emotions.

Audrey shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she tried to calm down, Grimaud's mere presence had severely unsettled her and she feared greatly for the musketeer and child now trapped in his grasp.

"I don't know," she responded, before adding, "but they're still alive."

Her last words did little to soothe the worry both men were feeling but they appreciated it regardless.

"Lorraine's camp," stated Athos, having worked out the most likely place Grimaud would take the child. He truly feared what the man would do to D'Artagnan though. Unlike the Dauphin, D'Artagnan had no political value or value in general when it came to his plans, which meant he had been taken simply to hurt Porthos and Treville… This meant there was no need or incentive for Grimaud to keep him alive. _We have to move fast,_ he swore internally before turning back to his brother.

"If they have the King, everything Treville is fighting for is lost."

* * *

Back at Lorraine's estate Treville and Lorraine were meeting for the third time and the Regent was extremely hopeful that this would be the last meeting needed and they could begin working to a safe and peaceful France.

"I have kept my side of the bargain," stated the Duke, his eyes watching Treville for any signs of dishonesty or ulterior motive. "The troops have been pulled back ten leagues. Your turn."

Treville smiled, nodding gratefully to the man as he pulled out a document for the Duke to sign, should he accept his offer.

"I will recommend to the council they ratify full independence for Lorraine."

This clearly pleased the Duke as he smiled, leaning forward to shake the Regent's hand, only to be interrupted when Gaston, followed by a not so subtly smirking Porthos entered the room.

"I accept your offer," stated Gaston, a pleased, if somewhat smug grin, pulling at his lips.

Looking at his soldier Treville almost shook his head at the smirk on the man's face that he seemed incapable, or unwilling, to hide.

Turning his attention back to Gaston, Treville's face morphed into one of confusion he was sure looked believable to all but those who truly knew him well.

"What offer?" he asked innocently, despite inwardly mimicking Porthos's expression.

Gaston blinked, annoyance filling his voice as he addressed the Regent. "The money," clarified the prince. "Joint control of the army."

Unbeknownst to Gaston, Lorraine had tensed at the mention of a deal, furious that the man, who had promised him aid, would sell out so easily. He, at least, had the decency to make Gaston aware that he and Treville were talking, whereas Gaston had hidden his side of things from him.

Treville's head tilted to one side and Porthos almost wanted to applaud the man for the act he was putting on, it was truly impressive.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fury flashed in Gaston's eyes as he took a step forward. " **Your** man offered them to me."

By this point Porthos looked very much like the cat that got the cream and Treville was torn between being amused at his antics or reprimanding him for not remaining serious.

"I'm afraid without authority," stated Treville, getting no small amount of pleasure from the look that crossed Gaston's face at his words.

"Where are our troops?" demanded Gaston as he turned to his cousin, pausing only when his eyes landed on the document on the table, his eyes widening as he read it.

"Are you signing this?" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice, though it wasn't long before it was replaced with anger. "I'm the rightful Regent of France!"

Lorraine scoffed, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he picked up his pen. "You were a tiresome and vindictive child and you haven't changed. I have given my word."

"Traitor!" screamed Gaston as he attempted to launch himself at his cousin, who watched him with cold, uncaring eyes, only to find himself being pushed back by Treville.

"Arrest him Porthos," instructed the Regent, once again taking no small amount of pleasure from the look on Gaston's face, something Porthos seemed to take as well if his own expression was anything to go by.

"It will be my pleasure."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" screeched Gaston as he flailed wildly in his attempts to get free from Porthos's iron grip, succeeding in only landing an elbow against the man's face that was likely to lightly bruise but not much else.

"Get off! Get off!"

Porthos rolled his eyes at the man and was about to respond, having pushed down the urge to simply knock him out and tie him up, when the sound of approaching footsteps caught the attention of everyone in the room bar Gaston, who was still screaming insults and demands.

Treville opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a soft groan of pain that followed the barely conscious form of a clearly beaten and bloodied man who had literally just been thrown into the room.


	11. Protect The King!

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're sooo close to the end now, only one more chapter to go!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you're enjoying it, we've got some more whumpage today which I hope you'll like :) We'll see Constance's reaction in tomorrows chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - He's not been nice that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you enjoyed the whumpage, we've got a bit more coming today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Yorokobi Asahi: Thanks for the review - We've got a worse ending today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I may have whumped him a bit more today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

erinsgirl: Thanks for the review - We'll see some more brotherly family moments in tomorrows chapter but I'm glad you're enjoying it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Grimaud is such a villain I'm loving writing him :) He's such an evil sob and only gets worse today. We're going to see some more worried brotherly moments today & tomorrow. Glad you're excited :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Protect The King!  
**

For several long seconds no one in the room made a single sound, their eyes solely locked on the groaning man. Despite the true extent of the man's injuries being hidden from them, both Treville and Porthos could tell he had been through a lot and was in no small amount of pain.

Treville, thinking the man was one of the Duke's turned to face Lorraine, only for confusion to fill him as he noticed the completely baffled expression on the other man's face, instantly telling him that Lorraine had no idea who he was either.

* * *

"No," breathed Porthos, his voice barely audible despite the silence in the room. Treville turned to him and couldn't stop the fear from growing within him as he watched the larger man's face fill with horror and anger.

The Regent was about to ask for clarification when the injured man groaned again, this time shifting just enough so his hair, which had been obscuring his face, moved and Treville felt his heart stop at who he saw before him.

"D'Artagnan!" he exclaimed rushing to the boy's side without a moment's hesitation, knowing full well that had Porthos not been restraining Gaston that he would have been there before him.

"D'Artagnan," he called again, this time softer as he placed a hand on the boy's bruised and swollen cheek, wincing as the usually strong man let out a small whimper of pain at his touch.

It took a moment for the Gascon to register the touch wasn't going to hurt him further but once it had he forced his blackened eyes to open, blinking sluggishly as he tried to focus on the blurred form in front of him.

For one horrific moment, despite the gentle touch, D'Artagnan had thought the person in front of him was another Red Guard, or worse, Grimaud himself.

It was a reaction that sent a sickening wave of shame through the Gascon, which he buried as quickly as he could. He didn't fear either Grimaud or his men but the group had been relentless in their assault on him since leaving the launderette and it was simply his body's instinctive response to what it had endured over such a short period of time.

Thinking back to his capture D'Artagnan's eyes widened in fear as he remembered he had been guarding the Dauphin… He had been protecting his brother's son and… he had failed.

The sting of failure hit him far stronger than any blow Grimaud or his men could ever land on him and he could only hope that an opportunity to rescue the child appeared before any harm came to him. He would never forgive himself if his capture led to any pain for the boy and… he suspected Aramis would never forgive him either.

"Whelp," called a soft voice, pulling the now panicking Gascon from his darkening thoughts. Shaking his head to clear the fog clouding it D'Artagnan forced his aching and bleeding body into a sitting position, his eyes instantly landing on the concerned face of Porthos and despite the situation he knew they had now found themselves in, he couldn't help but relax just a little knowing he wasn't alone.

Seeing his little brother looking at him covered in bruises and blood sent a wave of anger flooding through Porthos's body as he silently vowed to make whoever was responsible, despite already having a pretty good idea of who it was, pay for what they had done.

* * *

"I wouldn't sign that," remarked a voice that had Porthos scowling and tightening his grip on Gaston as he noticed the small flinch his youngest brother tried, and failed, to hide.

"Grimaud," growled the larger musketeer, his eyes narrowing into a dark glare as he tried desperately to ignore the part of him that wanted to abandon restraining Gaston so he could stand protectively in front of his clearly badly injured brother.

"This is your ally?" snarled Treville as he gestured towards the now smirking man, the regent's eyes worriedly watching the small child held in a vice like grip in the man's arms, the boy's eyes were wide and full of terror yet despite the grip on him he continued to struggle to get free, much to the Regent's pride.

"A man who kidnaps a child?" he demanded as he stared down at the Duke, who was looking horrified at the sight before him.

"Are you alright sire?" asked Treville softly as he looked towards the child in Grimaud's arms, smiling proudly when the he nodded, albeit shakily.

Grimaud sneered at the Regent's words, passing the young King over to one of his men before moving closer to the Duke, his eyes locked on him even as he paused briefly to launch a kick to D'Artagnan's stomach, making the boy groan and gasp in pain as the air was once again painfully knocked from his lungs.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Porthos, every fiber in his body screaming at him to move to his brother's side but he forced it down. This was an unexpected hitch in Treville's plan and he would not make matters worse by relinquishing Gaston before he had to… Though that did nothing to stop his mind picturing all the different ways he could and would make Grimaud pay for what he had done.

Sensing more than seeing his brother's eyes on him D'Artagnan forced his aching lungs to take slow deep breaths, opening his shut eyes to look at one of his cherished brothers only when he was sure he could breathe again.

When this was the case he nodded weakly to the man, doing his best to ignore the numbness that was now setting into his arm and the lightheadedness he was feeling every time he shifted positions.

They were not good signs, he would have known that even without the years spent by Aramis's side, doing his best to appear interested when the man tried to force medial knowledge down his throat.

Still he did his best to hide his growing fear from his face, hoping that if Porthos did see it, that he would put it down to the current situation rather than injury… They had more important things to focus on right now anyway.

* * *

"You owe me," growled Grimaud as he glared daggers at the Duke, who, to his credit, did not back down.

"I owe you nothing," scoffed Lorraine and even D'Artagnan in his slightly dazed state could tell that was definitely the wrong thing to do

"You have no morals or conscience," continued Lorraine, either oblivious to or ignoring the growing tension in the room. "To hell with you and Gaston," and without wasting a beat he quickly signed his name to the peace treaty Treville had drafted. "There," he sighed, a pleased grin curling the corner of his lips. "It is signed."

A dark look entered Grimaud's eyes as he continued to move forward, trusting his men to keep the Regent and musketeers away from him.

"That was a mistake," remarked the man, glaring as he was once again scoffed at by Lorraine. "You shouldn't have moved your troops… Who's going to protect you now?"

Lorraine gasped, his eyes widening as Grimaud's dagger pierced through his skin.

This action spurred the Regent and Porthos to move, each of them drawing the blades against Grimaud and his men.

* * *

D'Artagnan could tell he wouldn't be much help in a fight, especially not down one arm but he also knew he couldn't sit by and do nothing, not while Aramis's son was still at risk.

Forcing his aching body to move the Gascon was please to see that the man Grimaud had left holding the Dauphin was standing not too far from him and as a rash plan formulated in his mind he couldn't help but grin.

Steeling himself for the burst of pain that was sure to follow his next actions D'Artagnan forced himself to his feet, sending up a silent thanks that no one had noticed him, not thinking him able to move. Once he was upright and somewhat steady the Gascon used what remained of his energy to slam himself against the Red Guard, knocking both him and the Dauphin to the ground.

"Sire, Run!" screamed D'Artagnan, nodding frantically towards Treville who had spun towards the sound of D'Artagnan's voice, his eyes desperately seeking the young boy.

Thankfully the Dauphin seemed to grasp the urgency of what was happening as he scrambled to his feet before rushing towards where he had last seen Treville, the one person in the room he trusted most.

"This way!" called Treville; scooping the boy up into his protective embrace the second he was close enough to do so. "Get the horses!" order the Regent, waiting only a moment to be sure his order had been heard before he fled from the room, the Dauphin clutching him tight enough that Treville was sure he felt the boy's tiny nails draw blood at the back of his neck.

From his spot on the ground he saw a moment of indecision flicker across Porthos's eyes and D'Artagnan knew his brother was torn about leaving him, even if most of the Red Guards had already perished or left the room following Treville.

The lightheadedness is worse now and he could barely see straight but he knew what he had to do, so ignoring the pain it caused him he grabbed one of the fallen Red Guard's swords and staggered to his feet, breathing heavily as he tried to remain standing.

"Go!" he ordered before bringing the blade up to block a blow from one of the remaining Red Guards.

Not needing to be told twice Porthos rushed out the room, never once glancing back as he prayed he was doing the right thing.

It took some doing but eventually D'Artagnan managed to kill his opponent and just as he was allowing himself a moment to catch his breath as he sagged against a wall, movement caught his eye and he was forced to move once again.

"Gaston!" he roared before stumbling out of the room, intending to follow the escaping royal.

* * *

Having made it safely outside the estate Treville didn't waste a moment looking back, instead he forced his tired legs to keep moving as he clutched the terrified child close to his chest, letting out a small sigh of relief as he heard the sound of approaching hoof beats.

A glance to his right confirmed his suspicions and he quickly changed directions to meet up with his solider and the horses.

Unfortunately this change put him right in the path of a bullet fired from one of the Red Guards, who had intended on hitting the horse or at least spooking it enough to have it throw its rider.

"TREVILLE!" screamed Porthos as he urged his horse forward, his eyes wide with concern at the pain of remaining standing, let alone walking became more than apparent on the Regent's face.

"Take him!" instructed Treville as he passed the King up into Porthos's arms, a resigned yet proud look in his eyes as he stumbled back a step.

Porthos, having understood what his former Captain was doing, gave the man a solemn look, respect and unwavering loyalty burning brightly in his eyes as he pulled the two pistols from his belt, passing them over without a word.

"Go!"

Not wasting another second Porthos spurred his horse on, charging through what remained of the campsite, intent on getting the King somewhere safe and pushing all frantic thoughts about his brother and Regent from his mind.

He had just reached the edge of the campsite when he heard a series of rapid-fire shots that were soon followed by a heartbreaking cry from Athos. Porthos's heart shot to his throat but he knew he had a duty, he **had** to ensure the King remained safe, even if it meant leaving his friends behind.

"No, no, no, no, no!" cried Athos as he pulled Treville's quickly paling form onto his lap, his eyes frantically moving from the man himself to Aramis, who was working quickly to assess the wound.

"Treville," stammered a voice and the two musketeers were surprised to see a very pale D'Artagnan stumble over to them, practically collapsing at Athos's side, his own eyes going wide at the state of Treville's wounds.

Aramis allowed himself a quick glance at his brother, registering the many bruises small cuts marring his skin. Given the alarming pallor of the boy's skin the medic was sure something else was hidden somewhere but he had little time to think on that as Treville let out a rattling cough that instantly brought his attention back to the man in Athos's lap.

"T-The… K-K-King?" stammered Treville, his voice barely more than a whisper as he tried to focus on Athos's face.

Gripping his former mentor's hand as tightly as he dared Athos nodded once, "He's safe," he reassured, remembering how they had seen Porthos racing off in the distance, the King tucked protectively against his side. "Porthos has him."

Treville seemed to sag in relief at this and the action sent Athos into a wave of panic.

"ARAMIS!?"

Ignoring his brother's cry Aramis rushed to continue his work, freezing only when thud from Athos's direction caught his attention.

"D'ARTAGNAN!"


	12. Finale

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well we're here... its reached its end and I kinda hate myself for how I've ended it... hopefully you wont all hate me!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pmilly: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it, I had SOOOO much fun writing it... gotta love some D'Art whump :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - It was my favourite chapter to write as well so I'm really happy to hear it was your favourite to read :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Middle earth musketeers: Thanks for the review - Can never resist some good old musketeer whump :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, we'll be seeing what happened to Treville today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I loved your review though you'll have to read on to find out whats happened to Treville and D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Yay I loved your review, the episode was good to watch even if certain bits annoyed me. Read on to find out about Treville. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Grimaud's a jerk but is interesting to write. I couldn't resist the cliffhanger :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it, it was definitely my favourite one this story to write. I'm really hoping you like this finale. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Finale  
**

"Athos," called a soft voice, startling the swordsman enough that he spun around on his heels, his hand automatically going straight to the blade at his hip.

"Easy," soothed the voice as its occupant took a few slow steps forward, "It's just me."

Sighing Athos relaxed, his arm extending as he held out his hand for the new arrival, who smiled softly at his silent request before taking his in her own, stepping into his embrace.

"I don't know if I can do this," murmured Athos, allowing himself a moment of weakness as he pressed his face into the crook of the woman's neck, trembling slightly as the hand not still holding his moved to run its fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"Yes you can," she promised, doing what she could to offer the strong man in front of her some support. "He would expect nothing less of you."

This seemed to do it as Athos felt his trembling cease. He remained in her embrace for a moment more before straightening, eyes shining with unshed tears as he thought of what he was about to do.

The woman smiled sadly, feeling the faint trace of stubble on his jaw tickle her fingers as she lightly stroked his cheek. "Go… They're waiting."

Leaning down Athos place a gentle kiss on the top of the woman's head before moving towards the door.

"Sylvie," he called softly, having stopped with his hand on the door handle. He waited until she was completely facing him before adding, "Thank you."

* * *

He walked in silence, pausing only when he the familiar sound of his brother's voice reached his ears.

" – Hell were you thinking?" questioned Porthos, sounding equal parts exasperated and concerned by the actions of whoever he was talking to.

"I'm fine," sighed a voice that had Athos tensing for a moment before regaining his senses and storming down the road to the source.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" he bellowed as soon as he was close enough to lay eyes on the boy. The sight that greeted him would have him worrying if it wasn't for the overwhelming anger at seeing the boy overpowering it.

The Gascon was clearly having troubled remaining upright if his not so subtle nonchalant attempt at leaning against the wall was anything to go by. One of the boy's arms was encased in a tight sling that forced the limb to remain tight to his body while his other lightly ran over his tired and bruised face. One of his eyes was almost swollen shut and the other was so badly bruised it looked like someone had painted the skin around it black.

At the sound of his mentor's voice the Gascon jumped, losing the precarious balance against the wall that been keeping him standing, it was only due to the quick thinking of Brujon, who rushed forward to grab him, that kept him from crumbling to the ground.

"What's he doing here?" demanded Athos as he glared at Brujon, the cadet had been instructed to keep D'Artagnan from following them, "Aramis **and** the physician said you had to be on bed rest, you lost a lot of blood," the last few words came out pained as the swordsman thought back to the terrifying moment when D'Artagnan collapsed on them outside the Duke of Lorraine's estate…

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK:_**

 _"_ _D'ARTAGNAN!" cried Aramis, his hands lifting from Treville's wound only to quickly slam back on it when he felt the blood pouring from it._

 _Thankfully for the marksman, Athos reacted quickly, practically ripping the boy's shirt from his now deeply bruised frame as he sought any sign of the injury responsible for his protégé's collapse._

 _The gasp that left Athos's mouth when he laid eyes on the still bleeding stab wound had Aramis cursing the fact that he couldn't move from Treville's side without killing the man._

 _"_ _Athos!" he demanded, the need to know what was going on overruling any sense of politeness._

 _"_ _He's been stabbed," growled Athos as he quickly grabbed up what remained of D'Artagnan's shirt, pushing it hard into the wound in hopes of stemming the blood flow. Despite knowing what he was doing was necessary the sounds of pain that escape the unconscious Gascon as he worked were like a stab to his heart._

 _"_ _How bad?"_

 _"_ _Bad," admitted Athos, the word like lead in his throat. "Plus it looks like Grimaud and his goons gave him one hell of a beating."_

 _Aramis, as he listened to Athos's carefully controlled explanation of their youngest injuries, felt guilt churn his stomach, knowing full well why they brother had suffered_

 _"_ _We need to get him to the garrison," stated Aramis before he glanced down at the man who his hands currently resided on and who was still clinging to the last, fragile thread of life. "We need to get them_ _ **both**_ _back."_

 ** _END FLASHBACK:_**

* * *

"I swear I tried Captain," stammered Brujon, looking slightly terrified of the fuming swordsman. "He was adamant and I didn't want to risk his injuries by pulling him back so I thought it best to follow… just in case."

"I'm fine," hissed D'Artagnan, pushing the younger cadet away from him and taking a shaky step towards Athos.

"I **need** to be here for this Athos," he said, his voice quiet yet with a strength most would be surprised to hear from such a beaten man.

Sighing Athos looked over the younger man's head to Porthos who, whilst looking unimpressed with the boy's actions, simply shrugged his acceptance, figuring their brother was already here and that they could watch over him until it was time to return.

"Aramis is not going to happy," sighed the swordsman, a glimmer of fondness entering his eyes as he saw his brother literally perk up at his words. "You know that right?"

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to respond when another, furious voice, cut him off before he could even begin.

"CHARLES D'ARTAGNAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!"

Unable to help themselves both Athos and Porthos let out quiet chuckles at the fussing their youngest soon found himself at the mercy of Aramis's fussing and scolding.

"Leave off the whelp 'Mis," scolded Porthos lightly with a small chuckle that quickly vanished along with his good mood as he added, "We're gonna be late."

This sombered the group as a sadness fell over them.

* * *

Aramis was the first to break the silence as he gently lifted D'Artagnan's good arm and placed it over his shoulder, his own arm moving to grip the boy's waist, being mindful of the numerous bruises that littered the Gascon's skin along with the tightly bound broken ribs that plagued the boy's every breath.

"You're going back to bed as soon as this is done and you'll stay there even if I have to tie you to it," grumbled the medic quietly enough so only the Gascon heard it, making the boy chuckle weakly as he nodded once in agreement, gratefulness shining in his eyes as he let his brother take most of his weight so they could continue the walk to their destination.

"How is he?" asked D'Artagnan quietly, his eyes, even as damaged as they were didn't miss the pain in his brother's eyes at his question.

"Safe," murmured Aramis, knowing instantly who his brother was talking about. "He's with his mother and is alive because of you, Porthos and Treville."

"And Constance," added D'Artagnan with a small smile, eager to rid Aramis's eyes of the pain that haunted them.

The marksman chuckled softly, "Ah yes how could I forget that lovely wife of yours… She received my thank you gifts I hope?"

Now it was D'Artagnan's turn to chuckle, confusing his companion slightly, though he was quick to explain.

"I'm pretty sure she was going to slap you if you sent her another one."

Aramis's eyes went wide at the seriousness of which D'Artagnan spoke, his hand moving from gripping the Gascon's own to rubbing his cheek as he could have sworn he felt the phantom pain of one of Constance's slaps.

His reaction seemed to be quite an amusing one as it had D'Artagnan laughing heartily and Aramis couldn't help but smile in response, his mind going back to a few days earlier when the boy had been so close to death…

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK:_**

 _The doors to the infirmary slammed open as Brujon, having noticed both Athos and Aramis approach the garrison earlier, began shouting for the physician as his eyes worriedly followed the men as they moved._

 _The physician's eyes had widened the second he saw the state of the two men and he hesitated as to who to see to first. After a stern shout from Aramis to move to Treville's side the man finally moved, allowing Aramis to rush to his baby brother's side, his bloodstained hands cupping the boy's bruised and swollen cheeks as he eyes evaluated the wound._

 _"_ _We need to roll him over," instructed Aramis, offering Athos and Brujon a small smile of thanks as both men rushed to help with little delay._

 _Unfortunately Aramis had just begun to truly examine the wound when the door to the room slammed open._

 _"_ _Where is he?" demanded a frantic voice, "Let me see him!"_

 _Athos was the first to react, knowing that seeing him like this was the last thing D'Artagnan would ever want Constance to experience. Taking the red head by the arm, all the while blocking her view of her husband, he moved her to the side of the room._

 _"_ _Constance you need to let Aramis work."_

 _"_ _He's my husband Athos," cried Constance, all her usual strength rapidly fading from her face as fear and panic took hold. "I can't lose him… I_ _ **need**_ _to see him."_

 _Seeing the tears now freely flowing down Constance's cheeks Athos wasted no time in pulling the smaller woman into a tight embrace, letting her sob against his chest while he murmured words of comfort in her ear._

 _"_ _You can sit by him Constance," called Aramis a few minutes later. The medic had yet to look up from where he was working on the Gascon but he could still make out the soft sounds of her sobs and knew she wouldn't be leaving any time soon._

 _"_ _I can?" she asked, her voice was so small yet full of such desperate hope that it made the musketeers hearts clench._

 _"_ _If I tell you to move or leave you do it without delay or question," stated the medic, pausing from his work for a moment to look up and see her nod once at him, her trademark stubbornness flickering back to life in her eyes._

 _Smiling at his old friend he nodded to a chair near the head of D'Artagnan's bed, feeling a bit like he was intruding when she began to whisper to the unconscious Gascon…_

 ** _END OF FLASH BACK:_**

* * *

"Ready for this?" asked Porthos, his voice quiet and his body tense, as his gaze remained locked ahead.

"Lets go," sighed Athos, a small attempt of a smile tugging at his lips as he added, "He'll hate it if we're late."

Ten minutes later the quartet found themselves staring at the mound of earth, tears unashamedly falling down each of their cheeks as Athos knelt down, placing a trembling hand on the newly disturbed dirt, his eyes locked on the engraved stone in front of him.

"We will see Grimaud pay for what he has done… He and Gaston wont have France as long as there is breath in my body, you have my word."

He remained in that position for a minute of two more before rising to his feet, his eyes finally moving away from the stone to his brothers.

Porthos was sporting the odd bruise from his fight with the Red Guards several days before, D'Artagnan was barely conscious let alone standing and Aramis was sporting nothing more than a few insignificant cuts from their own fight with the Red Guards.

"Athos?" slurred D'Artagnan, having noticed the man staring at them.

"Lets go," stated the swordsman, his expression hardening as he looked back to the stone once more. "We've got work to do."


End file.
